Between Light and Darkness
by Lis Phantomhive
Summary: Cuando Kira logra ganar, la idea de simplemente matar a Near le parece demasiado aburrida, en cambio, el convertirlo en el ser humano que cumple cada orden que él le de, suena mucho más tentador. Sin embargo, no cuenta con que habrá alguien dispuesta a hacer todo salvar a Near.
1. Falsa victoria

_(Editado el 7 de Diciembre del 2014)._

**Saludos, saludos mis amados lectores y lectoras que han llegado hasta aquí.**

**Como anduve mencionando en mi historia anterior de _ «Un nuevo reto, el caso Kira» _La idea de Near con un personaje creado por mí me llamó mucho la atención gracias a los comentarios dejados. Bueno, esta historia es el producto de eso, espero que como siempre, les llame la atención n.n**

**_(Ya ni digo nada…)_**

**_Disclaimer: Death Note no nos pertenece, es propiedad de Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata._**

**_(Enjoy!)_**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo I: Falsa victoria.<span>

Near permaneció mirando a Light, a ese tal Yagami Light frente a él con una sonrisa arrogante adornándole el rostro _«No importa esa falsa confianza, te atraparé» _Pensó. Ese caso había logrado desestabilizar por completo todo lo que había construido, había perdido a varias personas, había tenido que moverse más… _«Mello, Matt» _Pensó en esos dos que había sido de vital importancia para descubrir todo el enmarañado plan que Light había elaborado, ellos habían sido el precio a pagar por todo esto. El alto precio. No conocía por completo a Matt, pero le admiraba desde el momento en que este había aceptado ayudar a Mello de manera incondicional, accediendo a participar en un plan del cuál, estaba consiente, que no saldría vivo.

Mikami no tardaría en salir cuando notase que la Death Note no funcionaba, saldría confundido y delataría a Light llamándole de una manera o simplemente se vería que el único nombre sin anotar era el de él. No había porcentaje de error y los de la policía se darían cuenta que a quien habían estado siguiendo ciegamente, era en realidad el asesino a quien perseguían, el responsable de la muerte del mejor investigador del mundo, L y a su propio padre, Soichiro.

_«Que ingenuo» _Light miró con superioridad a Near quien permanecía inmutable _«No mereces ser sucesor de L» _Pensó con desprecio, ¿Cómo podía llamarse sucesor de L si no era capaz de igualarlo? Simplemente patético, L era inferior a él pero Near, era aún más inferior que L, era obvio, él sería el nuevo Dios, quien purificaría este podrido mundo y se alzaría como salvador de todas las personas e impondría un mundo donde nadie tendría por qué sufrir con la maldad de las personas.

Había sido largo y tortuoso el camino para él, teniendo que quitar del medio a tantas personas que no tenían la capacidad de pensar más allá que lo que sus ojos veían, personas con mentes débiles y manipulables por la falsa justicia que se impartía en el mundo actual. Pero sólo era cuestión de apartar de su camino a este último, había sabido utilizar de manera correcta sus cartas y ahora, sólo era cuestión de asestar el golpe final.

Ambos esperaban, pacientes a que esos tortuosos cuarenta segundos pasaran, después de ellos lo que quedaría sería el principio del fin, el fin de un mundo podrido y el inicio de otro para uno y el fin de un asesino que había llevado a la muerte a demasiadas personas en tan poco tiempo para otro.

El ambiente en la bodega se tensó, los de la policía no daban crédito a que estaban en un peligro de muerte inminente, no alcanzaban a creer que realmente había alguien escondido por ahí aguardando a que el tiempo pasara. Los de la SPK se veían tranquilos, miraban a Near y a la puerta en intervalos moderados, parecía que esto estuviese ensayado ya.

Light devolvió la mirada a su reloj _«Veinte segundos» _Le separaban de la victoria _«Diez segundos» _Una sádica sonrisa se empezaba a asomar por sus labios _«Cinco segundos, prepárate, Near.»_

—¿Qué…qué ha pasado? —El silencio de la habitación se vio roto por una voz confundida y que tartamudeaba y que además no pertenecía a nadie de los presentes—. Se supone que deberían de estar muertos…

—Mikami Teru, el que hace el trabajo sucio de Kira, es inútil que te escondas, sé que estás ahí —Near hablaba tranquilo mientras tomaba uno de sus mechones de cabello en su mano y comenzaba a darle vueltas como acostumbraba hacerlo siempre.

—¿Mikami? —Matsuda preguntó, confundido—, Light… ¿Qué sucede? —se dirigió hacia el nuevo "L", notando la mueca extraña formada en su rostro, mueca igual a la de un loco, que miraba con los ojos desorbitados a Near.

—Así es, Light Yagami tu eres Kira y Mikami Teru solo era una herramienta tuya para hacer tu trabajo sucio y cubrirte mientras tu manchabas el nombre de mi mentor —Near miró hacia la puerta y vio como entraba un hombre cuyo cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente, tenía en las manos una libreta y sus ojos rojos como sangre miraban confundido a los que tenía delante, de un movimiento Gevanni le quito la libreta de las manos y se la dio a Near—. Aquí está la prueba de que él es Kira, en esta están todos los nombres de los que estamos en esta habitación menos…Light Yagami, ni Mello ni yo somos algo en comparación de L pero cuando nos unimos somos mejores que él —tomo la Death Note entre sus manos y la miro detenidamente—. Fue fácil darnos cuenta de la doble Death Note cuando Mikami había escrito el nombre de Takada.

Light miro fijamente a Near y sonrió de una manera que hizo que a todos los presentes, con excepción de Near, se les helara la sangre—. Bien, muy bien, Nate —el mencionado frunció el ceño al escuchar su verdadero nombre—, creo que te subestime, pareces un niño pero tienes un gran ingenio, en efecto yo soy Kira y ¿qué harás ahora? ¿Me mataras? ¡Adelante hazlo! —Soltó una carcajada que retumbó en las paredes metálicas y viejas del almacén.

—No, yo no soy un vulgar asesino como lo eres tú, te crees un Dios pero no eres diferente a las personas que matas —Near comenzaba a irritarse por su manera de actuar.

—Nate, Nate, Nate en verdad eres listo —Light hablo mientras comenzaba a dar unos pasos hacia el chico de cabello blanco.

—¡No te acerques un paso más! —Gevanni grito mientras apuntaba hacia Light, los demás alrededor de Near hicieron lo mismo.

—No me hagan reír estúpidos seres inferiores a mi, deberían de pedir clemencia ante su nuevo Dios —la risa de Light estallo nuevamente en todo el almacén, Matsuda, Aizawa y Mogi observaban totalmente desconcertados la escena, todo aquello era increíble, irreal. Sólo Aizawa sentía por fin había podido comprobar que Light era Kira, pero se encontraba en shock al ver la naturalidad y tranquilidad que mostraba este a pesar de estar completamente acorralado.

—Tú no eres el Dios de nadie, nunca lo serás —Near hablo con tono neutral, sujetando su mechón de cabello aun entre sus dedos

—Pequeño Nate, pronto verás que si —Light levanto su mano para ver su reloj—. Ahora —dijo mientras soltaba nuevamente una risa, un poco menos sonora que las anteriores.

—¡Gevanni! —Lidner grito mientas soltaba el arma y corría hacia su compañero que había caído al suelo, fulminado, Near giro la cabeza con brusquedad para ver a qué se debía el alboroto, sin embargo, sólo vio como Halle se detenía a medio camino y caía al suelo apretando las manos contra su pecho, sus grises ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras veía como su compañero restante, Lester, caía igualmente al suelo, quedando inerte sobre el.

— ¿Co…cómo? — Balbuceó, todo había pasado tan rápido que su cerebro apenas estaba empezando a carburar las cosas _«No, esto no puede estar pasando… Lidner, Lester, Gevanni…¡No pueden estar muertos! » _En su mente gritaba, conteniendo el deseo de mostrar las emociones que sentía. Al escuchar una tenue risa, levantó la mirada hacia Mikami, encontrándolo con una hoja en manos y un filo hilo de sangre brotando de su brazo —. Así que… te quedaste con una hoja y usaste tu propia sangre…

—Dios, lo he logrado, lamento haber cometido ese estúpido error, merezco algún tipo de castigo —Mikami se arrodillo frente a Kira ignorando completamente a Near.

—No, Mikami por fortuna me lo dijiste y evitamos una horrible catástrofe —Light habló, retomando el tono sereno y calculador que siempre había mantenido, mirando con entretenimiento los grises orbes destellar con un toque de temor.

—¿¡Cómo pudiste hacer esto Light?! —La voz de Matsuda estalló en el lugar—. Tu padre creía en ti, que tu no eras el asesino… ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso? —Light se giró para encontrarse con que Matsuda estaba apuntándole con manos temblorosas.

—¿Qué crees que haces Matsuda idiota?¿Me dispararás? Vamos, tú sabes que no tienes el valor —dijo con seguridad—, sabes también que siempre apoyaste las ideas de Kira, crees que lo que hace está bien, que debe seguir haciéndolo. Si mi padre y L no te hubieran metido nuevas ideas, habrías terminado uniéndote a Kira.

—¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Eres un asesino y nada más! —Matsuda comenzó a llorar, esas palabras penetraron hasta lo más profundo de su ser, recordándole que había algo de verdad en ellas, que por mucho tiempo había visto a Kira como alguien que sólo quería ayudar al mundo, sin embargo, al conocer la filosofía de justicia de L y perseverancia de Soichiro, había quedado más que de acuerdo con que Kira era sólo un asesino. Con aquellos ideales en mente, levantó nuevamente el arma, a donde se supondría tenía que estar el pecho de Light, sólo para quedar congelado segundos después ante lo que tenía delante.

De un muy rápido movimiento, Light había llegado hasta Near y tomado un mechón de su cabello en manos, jalándolo, lo había puesto de pie y colocado frente a él, disfrutando del quejido que escapó de los labios del albino—. Vamos, dispárame —sonrió con superioridad al ver el temblor en los brazos de Matsuda—. Es obvio, no puedes, ahora baja esa arma —Light afianzó el agarre en Near.

—Dios… ¿Debo de escribir el nombre de ellos en la libreta? — Mikami levanto la libreta del suelo y se la dio a Light.

—Aguarda —giró a Near para que quedara con el rostro hacia él y se acercó—. Has hecho un excelente trabajo falsificando la Death Note, Nate, sin embargo, ahora quiero la original.

Near se llevó los brazos al pecho, apretando con todas sus fuerzas la libreta que llevaba escondida bajo la camisa, como si esta fuera lo último que le quedaba en este mundo. Apretó los ojos cuando light apretó más fuerte su cabello, se sentía como si se lo fuera a arrancar completamente.

—Mikami —Light le llamó, suspirando de fastidio.

—Sí, Dios —el chico caminó hasta Near y sin previo aviso, dio un golpe fuerte en su estómago, haciendo que intentara curvarse por el dolor pero, dado que Light seguía sujetándole del cabello, el dolor fue más intenso y esta vez, un quejido audible para todos se escapó de sus labios—. Aquí está —Mikami le extendió la libreta original a Light, quien la tomó, sonriendo aún más ampliamente.

—Ahora, escuchen con atención —Light dio un paso, jalando a Near quien seguía intentando alivianar el dolor que sentía—. Todos ustedes, dejen sus armas en el suelo, sin excepción.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Piensas jugar con nosotros antes de matarnos? —Aizawa espetó con odio.

—No, es sólo que les he encontrado una mayor utilidad. —Sonrió mientras veía como Matsuda bajaba el arma al piso.

Tras unos segundos más, el resto del equipo bajó las armas y Mikami las recogió—. Más les vale no tener ni una sola arma oculta —Mikami dijo a modo de advertencia, recibiendo varias miradas de desprecio.

—Aizawa, acércate —Light habló con tranquilidad, moviendo a Near a una posición levemente inclinada—. Vamos, sabes que no estoy jugando.

Aizawa miró con el mayor odio posible a Light y con dolor a Near, quien mantenía la mirada seria pero con profundo dolor y terror en el fondo de ella— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Tus esposas, pónselas a Nate —dijo con simpleza, haciendo que los ojos de Aizawa se dilataran y que Near temblara levemente—. Hazlo, ¿o acaso prefieres matarlo ahora?

Aizawa tembló de enojo mientras sacaba el artefacto metálico de su estuche—. Discúlpame, Near —alcanzó a decir mientras tomaba sus temblorosas manos y aseguraba sus muñecas tras su espalda.

Light sonrió mientras soltaba por fin su cabello y lo tomaba del antebrazo en su lugar—. Sabía que hablabas con él desde el día en que apareció —caminó hasta Mikami, jalando a Near con él—. Muy bien, a partir de ahora serán testigos del surgimiento del nuevo mundo, me aseguraré de que vean cada parte del proceso y Near, me aseguraré de que dejes de ser "Near", el sucesor de L y que te conviertas en Nate River, el ser humano que cumple cada orden que Kira le da.

Un sudor frío recorrió a Near, por primera vez, tenía miedo. No creía en sus palabras, no se creía capaz de cumplir las órdenes de Kira bajo ninguna circunstancia, no, sin embargo, lo que le preocupaba y empezaba a carcomer era:

¿Qué es lo que haría para lograrlo?

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Pobre Near…) <em>Lo sé. Me faltó decirles que la idea también me surgió cuando me preguntaron sobre un final alternativo de Death Note, sí, esto lo escribí hace unos dos años pero no lo había desarrollado completamente xD La cosa es que al pensarlo, se me hilaron las cosas con la OC.**

**El personaje creado por mí, no aparecerá en un inicio, vendrá un poco después…una vez que entre, se verán unas sorpresas más.**

**Espero les llame la atención y no olviden dejarme su opinión.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**_Sayone!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>16 de Octubre del 2014<em>**


	2. Culpa

_(Editado el 7 de diciembre del 2014)._

**¡Yo!**

**Perdón por la tardanza pero, como mencioné en mi historia anterior, estoy pasando por un bloqueo que me ha hecho sufrir.**

**Agradezco enormemente su apoyo y que comentaran n.n**

**Lizzy: Disculpa la tardanza pero ten por seguro de que no la abandonaré. Agradezco enormemente tu comentario y me alegra que te gustara :D**

**Eileen: Me alegra :D Disculpa por tardarme y espero te guste.**

**Akina: Mi adorada lectora, gracias por seguirme también hasta acá. Lo sé, Light es un hijo de su mamá que créeme, hará sufrir mucho a Near. Agradezco como no tienes idea de que te llame la atención y espero tenerte en cada capítulo como lo haces en las anteriores.**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo II: Culpa.<span>

Light no tenía ningún cuidado mientras jalaba a Near. Seguía caminando con normalidad, sin importar que los pasos del menor no pudieran seguir los suyos, ni siquiera se compadecía por la sensación de pérdida de equilibro que le causaba tener las manos inmovilizadas tras la espalda. Pero, obviamente el albino no esperaba consideración alguna, después de todo, Light era un vulgar asesino que, de alguna e incomprensible manera, había logrado arrebatarle la victoria.

—Nate, me gustaría que caminaras, no quisiera tener que arrastrarte —dijo con tono tranquilo.

—No me llames así —siseó.

—No veo el por qué, ese es tu nombre. _Near_ era el alias que tenías mientras eras el sucesor de L, ahora, no eres más que un niño a órdenes del nuevo Dios. —Habló con complacencia al ver el coraje combinado con miedo en los ojos grises de Near.

—¡Light! —Una alegre voz que todos reconocieron retumbó en los oídos del cuerpo policiaco que venía caminando con pesadumbre, con Mikami apuntando un arma como medida para que no intentasen nada—. Aquí estoy, ¿Para qué me has llamado?

—Misa, dime una vez más, ¿qué piensas de Kira? —Light se acercó a ella, fingiendo una voz inocente.

— ¡Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces! Kira es mi héroe, hizo la justicia que la policía nunca pudo hacer, por eso no me gusta que tú trabajes para atraparle. —Finalizó con un puchero infantil, común en ella.

—No debes de preocuparte más, Misa. Yo soy Kira y por fin podré poner fin a este mundo tan podrido —la manera en la que habló, fue digno de un orador, la mayoría pensó que, de no estar en esa situación, le hubiesen creído—. Por fin me he librado de los últimos obstáculos, ¿Deseas estar a mi lado al construir este nuevo mundo?

—Light… —La chica le dedicó una mirada de completo desconcierto mezclado con adoración.

—Manipulador —Near no podía concebir que ella estuviese considerando creer la farsa que era el supuesto enamoramiento que Light le profesaba, pero no podía hacer nada, sabía que esa chica había sido manipulada desde el inicio.

—Nate, no creo haber pedido tu opinión —Light dijo con tono serio, enviando una mirada de completa desaprobación a Near y aumentando dolorosamente el agarre en su brazo, fue hasta que Near soltó un quejido que dejó de apretar más—, Misa, ansió escuchar tu respuesta.

Misa miró a Near quien mantenía los ojos apretados ante el dolor que el agarre le causaba, después miró al cuerpo policiaco que miraban con coraje a Light por hacerle eso a Near y finalmente, miró a Mikami quien no despegaba la vista de ella.

—¡Lo sabía! —Gritó de momento, abalanzándose sobre Light, pasando sus brazos por su cuello—. Por eso estoy tan enamorada de ti, siempre estuvimos predestinados a estar juntos —la manera en la que se le pegaba y hablaba era igual a la que alguien tendría con el héroe de un desastre natural—. ¡Sí, quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida!

Light sonrió desagradablemente mientras ponía una mano sobre la espalda de Misa, en un gesto cariñoso y considerado—. Me alegra escucharlo. Mikami, dale un arma a Misa y encárgate de subir a Near al auto, a mi lado.

Mikami dudó un par de segundo antes de pasarle el arma a la chica quien, felizmente, se paró detrás de los de la policía y cambió a una expresión de seriedad. Caminó hasta Light y tomó a Near por el otro brazo, quien abrió los ojos al sentir que la sangre circulaba nuevamente por su otro—, Dios, ¿confía plenamente en la chica?

—¿Estás cuestionándome, Mikami? —Light entornó los ojos peligrosamente hacia él.

—¡Claro que no! —Mikami dio un par de torpes pasos hacia atrás, jalando a Near con él—. Nada de eso, sólo quiero lo mejor para usted. —Terminó con el cuerpo muy inclinado, mostrando el arrepentimiento que sentía—. Perdone mi atrevimiento.

Después de unos segundos, se enderezó y jaló a Near hasta el auto, donde, por medio de jalones y uno que otro golpe, lo sentó y aseguró el cinturón de seguridad. Acto seguido, caminó hasta los policías y les hizo la seña para que abordaran el auto sin intentar nada.

—Misa, ve con Mikami, él sabrá a donde ir —Light sonrió, con esa sonrisa que hacía que la chica hiciera las cosas sin objetar.

Subió al auto y apuntó un arma hacia Near, haciéndole chocar contra la ventana del auto—. Caballeros, les pido no intenten nada de lo que puedan arrepentirse, por favor —dijo con naturalidad, escuchando una que otra maldición.

Near permaneció con la cabeza volteada, conteniendo un temblor que amenazaba con ser notorio ante todos por tener el arma sobre su cien. Sentía miedo, dolor, ira, confusión y de cierta manera, se encontraba en shock, no podía entender como había sucedido todo aquello, su plan era infalible, lo que había descubierto, gracias a Mello, le había dado las bases para terminar de hilar todas las cosas. No había margen de error.

Y sin embargo, había perdido.

Decir que no tenía ganas de gritar, era una completa mentira. Por primera vez en su vida, tenía el deseo de sacar todo lo que tenía dentro, todo le estaba oprimiendo el pecho de una manera horriblemente dolorosa, como si estuviese aplastándo sus órganos con la clara intención de matarlo. Cuando Light removió el cañón de la pistola de su cabeza, intentó moverse a una posición en donde el metal de las esposas no se enterrara tan cruelmente en sus muñecas pero no la encontró, que Mikami hubiera puesto el seguro para que el cinturón no se expandiera más, no ayudaba en nada, presionaba todo su cuerpo en contra del respaldo, haciendo que su peso recayera en sus castigadas manos.

El auto continuó moviéndose por mucho tiempo más, Near clavó la vista en la ventana todo el tiempo—. Bien, hemos llegado —Light volvió a golpear la cabeza de Near con el cañón—, bajen del auto y esperen a que Mikami les diga que hacer —dijo con simpleza.

Con una serie de gruñidos y palabras despectivas, bajaron del auto, donde rápidamente, Mikami llego y les indicó entrar al edificio, que hasta ese momento había fungido como base de operaciones. Misa permaneció atrás, esperando ansiosamente a que Light saliera.

Near mantuvo la mirada alejada de todos hasta que Light abrió la puerta de su lado y lo sacó, la idea de correr cruzó su mente pero la descartó de inmediato, aunque corriera, terminaría muerto por causa de la Death Note.

—Light, ¿Quién es él? —Misa preguntó con inocencia mientras caminaba a su lado, sorprendiendo a Near de que apenas se hubiera notado de su presencia.

—Uno de mis obstáculos, piensa que Kira no debe de existir y que no es más que un asesino —se aseguró de enfatizar sus palabras y decirlas con el mayor veneno posible, para que de esa manera, asegurar que cayera de completa gracia de Misa.

—Niño, eso está mal, Kira es la verdadera justicia que no hace nada malo, él está ayudando a que este mundo sea algo mejor, ¡no es un asesino! Puedo asegurártelo. —Dijo con orgullo mientras llegaban a la habitación donde se había instalado una especie de celda con rejas de barrotes gruesos y donde los de la policía se hallaban encerrados.

—No, Kira es un asesino con aires de grandeza y aspiración a ser algo que no es —comenzó, intentando hablar rápido—, no es justicia, es solamente una serie de crímenes que comete en el nombre de algo bueno, él no es nadie para juzgar a otros.

—Ah, Nate —Light observó cómo Misa se limitaba a inflar los cachetes a modo de indignación y caminar hasta el sillón—, creo que tienes que aprender unas lecciones mientras observas la construcción de un nuevo mundo.

Un nuevo escalofrío recorrió a Near, seguía temiendo por lo que le pasaría, pánico por sus acciones y pavor por el futuro. Light soltó las esposas haciendo que el joven sobara sus muñecas en un intento por aliviar el dolor, después caminó hasta el frente de un escritorio donde había dos sillas, Mikami se hallaba con la cabeza inclinada a un lado de este.

Jalando a Near, lo sentó en la silla e hizo una seña a Mikami quien de inmediato se acercó, usando la cuerda que llevaba, comenzó a presionar la cuerdas alrededor de su pie en contra de la pata de la silla, después de hacer lo mismo con su otro pie, procedió a atar sus manos tras el respaldo de la silla y finalizando con una cuerda sobre su pecho que pegaba por completo su espalda al respaldo.

—¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer, Yagami? ¿Mantenerme así hasta que pida me mates? —Aún a pesar del miedo, aún a pesar de todo lo que sentía, no dejaba de ser Near, quien usaba su indiferencia y frialdad como protección.

—No, como te dije, serás quien cumpla mis órdenes sin cuestionarme —sonrió con arrogancia mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su pantalón—. Vamos, Near, necesito que pongas atención.

Pese a los esfuerzos de Near por apartarse, Light amarró la tela alrededor de su boca, forzándola entre sus dientes y enterrándola en sus comisuras.

—Eres un desquiciado, Light —Mogi comentó con odio, ganándose una mirada de enojo por parte de Mikami y Misa y una de desinterés de Light.

—No necesitan expresar su opinión, basta con que miren lo que será el inicio —se sentó frente al escritorio y tecleó algo para que aparecieran diferentes cosas en pantalla—. Quiero que presten atención.

—Soy Kira, he de decir que los últimos obstáculos que se interponían entre mi meta y en donde estoy ahora, han desaparecido. L no representa un problema, nadie presenta una amenaza que no pueda manejar en cuestión de segundos. Mis seguidores, siéntanse libres de festejar e impulsar a los que aún no son capaces de ver la luz en mis acciones a creer. El nuevo mundo está por comenzar y todos serán testigos, será un proceso largo, he de admitir, este mundo está demasiado podrido como para ser limpiado en cuestión de días, tardará, incluso años pero pido que tengan paciencia. El saber esperar es una virtud que será recompensada por mí.

Near se removió, lo poco que podía, incómodo en su asiento mientras veía que eso estaba siendo transmitido en cadena, muy probablemente en todo el mundo. Recordaba la manera en que la gente había reaccionado ante el llamado de un falso portavoz, no quería ni imaginar que sucedería ahora que era el mismo Kira quien hablaba.

—Como prueba, el subdirector del congreso morirá hoy a las siete de la noche —continuó, echando un vistazo al reloj que marcaba la seis y media. Mikami asintió y escribió el nombre del desdichado hombre en la infernal libreta—. Como les he mencionado, esperen por mis anuncios.

Con eso, dejó de apretar el botón en la computadora y suspiró, satisfecho— Dios, ¿Qué tengo que hacer ahora? —Mikami preguntó mientras se inclinaba delante de él.

—Sal a la calle, escucha lo que tienen que decir las personas con lo que acaban de escuchar —hizo una leve pausa—, no amenaces a nadie aún, debemos dejar que la realidad caiga sobre ellos antes de hacer nuestra siguiente movida.

Mikami asintió mientras salía de la habitación con paso firme y rápido—. ¡Light! ¿Puedo ir a comprarte ropa bonita? —Misa preguntó con un brillo entusiasta en los ojos—. Kira debe de ser el mejor en todos los sentidos, Misa puede ayudarte en eso.

—Sí, pero no hables nada sobre quién soy yo, ¿queda entendido? —la chica asintió con energía mientras se ponía de pie y canturreaba algo que tenía que ver con "Misa hará que Light sea perfecto"

Near miró con incredulidad a la chica, ¿de verdad se creía todo? ¿De verdad no alcanzaba a notar la farsa que se escondía en todo esto? Sus ojos se movieron a la celda cuando Misa desapareció de su campo de visión, encontrando los ojos de Aizawa que parecían mirarle con culpa y dolor, rápidamente apartó sus ojos de los de él, no podía darles la cara, había fallado de la manera más baja posible y había causado todo esto, les había fallado y por si fuera poco, se sentía completamente humillado por la situación en la que estaba.

—Estás consiente de algo importante, ¿verdad, Nate? —Light preguntó, haciendo que Near solamente le volteara a ver—. Tú eras la última esperanza de mucha gente —los ojos de Near se dilataron—, así es. Aizawa, Matsuda, mucho gobiernos. Tenían puesta la esperanza en la justicia, que eras tú, todos confiaban que Kira sería atrapado y que esa pesadilla terminaría para ellos —se aseguró que Near lo observara a los ojos—, les fallaste, Nate.

—¡No es verdad! —Alguien desde la celda gritó, Near no fue capaz de identificar de quien se trataba a ciencia cierta—. No le escuches, Near, Kira usó artimañas sucias para poder ganar.

—Tú lo sabes, Nate, sabes que fallaste. Qué patético sucesor eres —Near desvió la mirada, las palabras estaban taladrando en su cabeza—. Suponía que L te había dejado el trabajo a ti porque eras capaz, veo que no, fue fácil y predecible tu manera de actuar. ¿Cómo te dijeron, Aizawa? Según recuerdo, tú Nate eras el primero en la lista de sucesores, decepcionante, L estaría avergonzado de ti.

Near mordió la tela dentro de su boca, la opresión crecía, estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento, sus costillas se romperían y los pedazos se incrustarían en su corazón, matándolo. No sonaba tan mal.

—Incluso, la muerte de tu amigo quedó como un desperdicio.

«No»

—Vaya caso lamentable, se veía joven —resultaba más que obvio para Light que ese era un punto débil.

«Detente»

—Al igual que su otro compañero, su muerte fue más trágica, demasiados disparos en tan pocos segundos. Pero supongo que nada se puede hacer ya, carga con esas muertes porque sí, fueron tu culpa, Nate… culpa de Near.

Near comenzó a temblar, emitiendo un intento de palabra a través de la tela.

—Será muy divertida tu transformación, más divertido de lo que pensé —sonrió con complacencia, poniéndose de pie y caminando a la puerta—. Piensa en lo que ha pasado hoy, Nate.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Misa…) <em>Sí, me he aprovechado de lo manipulable que es y, aunque odie eso de Death Note, pienso que aquí me será bastante útil. **

**Light ha optado, hasta ahora, por el ataque psicológico pero puede que después emplee otro… Así que, quedan advertid s.**

**Espero, como siempre, que les haya gustado y no olviden dejarme sus comentarios.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**Ahora me iré a dormir porque están por dar las tres de la mañana y eso, en día de muertos, da miedo…**

**_Sayone!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>1 de Noviembre del 2014<em>**


	3. Roto

_(Editado el 7 de Diciembre del 2014)._

**_(…)_**

**Adorados lectores y lectoras, les pido perdón por la tardanza en el capítulo. Mi bloqueo apenas está pasando y voy luchando para ponerme al corriente de las doce historias que me atrasé.**

**Les agradezco enormemente su apoyo y comentarios, realmente me hacen muy feliz.**

**Lawliet: Me alegra mucho, mucho leerte por aquí también. No te preocupes, entiendo que el tiempo es malo y no nos alcanza para todo lo que quisiéramos e.e. Lo sé y lo peor es que el sufrimiento para nuestro adorado chico, no ha terminado… Te agradezco mucho por seguir también esta historia y espero te guste n.n**

**Akina: Gracias por la comprensión y muchas más gracias aún por seguir la historia, me alegra demasiado que vayas a seguir esta historia de igual manera, siempre he adorado recibir comentarios tuyos y el saber que seguiré contando con ellos, me hace muy feliz. Y cuidado porque a Near, le hace falta sufrir un poco más… Misa sí que ayuda con esa personalidad, le encontré gran utilidad y bueno, veremos que tanto hace por aquí. Deseo que el bloqueo pase para ti también y puedas terminad ^^ A mí también me gustan mucho los dramas así que entiendo.**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo III: Roto.<span>

Tal y como Light lo había dicho, la "limpieza" fue larga. Un año pasó desde el día en que Near perdió hasta el momento en que Light se reveló ante el mundo como Kira, el nuevo Dios que había hecho que un mundo limpio, dejara de ser un sueño y se convirtiera en realidad.

Near sentía que su estómago se retorcía ante el avistamiento delante de él. Ese día, Kira se presentaría ante los representantes de cada país en el mundo y algunos seguidores.

Una de las acciones que Kira había tomado para asegurar su triunfo, fue acabar con aquellos gobernantes que representaban algún problema para él, dejando así a personas designadas para su conveniencia. Todo mundo sabía que los "accidentes" donde habían perecido sus líderes, se debían a la dichosa libreta.

Los seguidores que se encontraban en aquella sala habían sido seleccionados con cuidado. Habían sido puestos a pruebas de todo tipo, psicológicas, toxicológicas y físicas. Todo con el fin de asegurar la integridad de Light y que, sobre todo, le apoyarían y secundarían en todo lo que este dijera.

—Calma, Nate —Light apareció a su lado, asegurándose de que las correas que mantenían sujetas sus muñecas tras la espalda y las que hacían que sus codos estuvieran próximos a tocarse, estuvieran lo suficientemente apretadas—, ¿te encuentras nervioso?

—Eres despreciable.

Near había cambiado en aquel año, lucía mucho más delgado y pálido que antes, como si estuviese enfermo. Sus ojos grises habían perdido el brillo desafiante que tenían y su voz sonaba más insegura y vacilante. La tortura física y psicológica por la que había pasado, comenzaba a pasar factura.

—Es por eso que no puedo tenerte así —Light suspiró con falsa decepción para después hacerle una seña con la mano a Mikami—. Prepáralo, Mikami.

El aludido caminó hasta Near e introdujo una tela en su boca para después atar otra alrededor con el fin de mantener la primera dentro, fue hasta que Near soltó un quejido que dejó de apretar la tela—. Todo listo, Dios —dijo haciendo una reverencia y dando un paso hacia atrás.

Light asintió y empezó a caminar hacia el podio, recibiendo vítores y gritos de alegría por parte de los presentes—. Fue un camino demasiado largo y difícil, pero les he demostrado que se pueden lograr las cosas si nos lo proponemos —recibió una ola de aplausos que acalló con un movimiento de su mano—. Yo, Kira, prometí que traería lo mejor para las personas y que haría de este, un mundo mejor. Lo he logrado y prometo que lo mantendré limpio.

Near sentía asco de toda ese gente que creía que una simple persona, que no era diferente de ellos en cuanto a condición social, como si fuera algún salvador sacado de las mismísimas profecías.

—Mi enemigo natural fue L, que se regía con un sentido de justicia que sólo él podía entender, egoísta, que no pensaba en lo que las personas necesitaban y se regodeaba en la miseria de la gente, él intento detener este avance y cuando por fin logré deshacerme de él, sus sucesores llegaron —Mikami aventó a Near hacia enfrente, haciendo que este diera unos cuantos pasos enredados antes de caer de rodillas al piso ante lo súbito de la acción—. Él es uno de ellos, el único que queda, más bien. Near, el primer sucesor de L, el más inteligente.

La sala se llenó de gritos ofensivos hacia el joven, abucheos, deseos de muerte y más cosas llenaron los oídos del albino quien simplemente apegó su pecho a las piernas. Sin embargo, Light lo tomó del cabello y obligó a levantar la cara, para que todos le vieran.

—¡Mátalo! —Un grito zumbo en los oídos de Near antes de sentir un golpe en la cabeza.

—¡No merece estar en tu presencia! —Otro más se le unió, recibiendo otro golpe en el hombro.

Near nunca había prestado atención a lo que las personas decían sobre él, ignoraba en Wammy's a los que susurraban que era alguien extraño, ignoraba a los miembros de la SPK que se preguntaban si era capaz de ser el líder, ignoraba a Kira con sus aires de grandeza.

Todo en tiempo pasado. Había cambiado.

Todos los gritos y abucheos empezaban a taladrar en sus oídos, hacían que su corazón empezara a palpitar con rapidez, las palabras se clavaban como agujas por todo su cuerpo, los golpes de papeles y demás cosas que le lanzaban dolían más que lo normal. Deseaba con desesperación que parara, que fuera sacado de ahí para volver a su mísera existencia o, en el mejor de los casos, morir de una vez por todas.

—No lo mataré y, mucho menos, permitiré que alguien más lo haga —varios murmullos de desconcierto se apoderaron de la sala—. Este chico se está convirtiendo en quien cumplirá todo lo que yo le pida. Es la mejor manera en la que entenderá por completo todo lo que desperdició en sus días en contra de mí —lo soltó, dejando que el chico se hiciera un ovillo.

_«Te equivocas, Light. Después de haber perdido ante ti, lo único que haré será arrepentirme de no haber muerto en ese mismo instante» _Near seguía en la firme idea de que moriría antes de hacerle caso al mayor asesino del mundo.

La sala volvió a estallar en alegría y aplausos ante las palabras de Light. Near sintió como si fueran horas el tiempo que estuvo en la misma posición, soportando los abucheos y maldiciones de las personas que de vez en cuando, recordaban que el albino estaba ahí.

—Les recuerdo que los únicos con poder para hablar de algo que yo diga son Mikami y Misa, nadie más puede hacerlo —concluyó con voz pausada—, cualquier persona que diga lo contrario o pretenda imponer algo, tiene que ser traído ante mí.

La gente aplaudió y alabó por vario tiempo más, fue hasta aproximadamente veinte minutos después que empezaron a evacuar la sala. Cuando Mikami se cercioró que nadie quedaba en la habitación, volvió a lado de Light.

—¡Light! ¡Eso fue brillante! —Misa llegó corriendo y se colgó de su cuello, haciendo que Mikami frunciera el ceño—. ¡También lucias perfecto!

—Lo último, debo agradecértelo a ti —sonrió con suavidad—. Mikami, trae a Nate con nosotros.

El albino sintió el jalón en sus brazos, dado que había permanecido en la misma posición por demasiado tiempo, la sangre no circulaba como debía en sus extremidades, causando un dolor intenso cada que era obligado a enderezarse y dar un paso.

Caminaron hasta la sala donde los de la policía seguían encerrados, Near fue arrojado al piso mientras Light tomaba asiento con Misa alado.

—¿Cómo pudiste exponer a Near así? —Mogi gritó con ira—. Exponer a alguien para que se burlen y lo rebajen como si fuera tu mascota, eres alguien despreciable.

—Nate, creo que es hora de dar la primera orden —Light miró al chico quien intentaba hincarse en el piso—, Mikami, suéltalo.

Después de que las correas fueron retiradas y la tela soltada, Near se alejó lo más que pudo de Light, quien tomó la Death Note de Mikami y caminó hacia él—. Considero que he tenido suficiente de los atrevimientos de Mogi, acaba con él. —le estiró la libreta.

Near negó con la cabeza—. Estás loco, has perdido la razón —se pegó a la pared, como buscando protección. Sus ojos miraron a la celda, donde Mogi y los demás miraban con horror a Light.

—No pedí tu opinión, sólo hazlo —apretando su hombro, lo obligó a sentarse en el piso, colocando la libreta sobre sus piernas —Kanzo Mogi.

—Jamás me rebajaré a ser un asesino como tú —siseó, la idea de escribir su propio nombre en la libreta sonaba tentador pero el suicidarse, resultaba cobarde—, haz lo que quieras conmigo, no lo haré.

—Siempre tienes que hacer las cosas difíciles, ¿verdad? —Near no vio venir la bofetada que Light soltó, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de lado—, entiende esto, debes obedecerme a la primera. —Colocó su pie sobre el costado de Near, aumentando la presión gradualmente.

—¡Detente Light! —Aizawa gritó cuando escuchó el grito de Near y el crujido de alguno de sus huesos bajo el aplastante peso del pie de Light.

—Terminemos con esto, Nate —Light se acuclilló a un lado del chico que luchaba por respirar y colocó la Death Note en el piso, acto seguido, sacó una pluma y la colocó en la mano de Near, con algo de dificultad, empezó a escribir el nombre de Mogi, asegurándose de no tocar nada más que la mano de Near, quería manipularle para que el chico tuviera grabado que había sido él quien había escrito el nombre.

—¡No! —Near gritó, intentando liberarse del agarre de Light, intentando detener a su mano que llevaba escrito el apellido completo ya. No podía ser posible.

—Ya está, ¿lo ves? No fue tan difícil —Light retiró la Death Note y se la devolvió a Mikami—, es una lástima, Mogi, que no pudieras entender la grandeza de este nuevo mundo.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción adornándole el rostro, Light hizo una seña a Misa para que le siguiera, abrió la puerta y salió dejando que Mikami abriera la puerta de la celda donde la policía se encontraba para después salir también y dejar que los eventos siguieran.

Mogi salió de su shock inicial y caminó hasta Near quien parecía tener los ojos perdidos—Near, esto no ha sido tu culpa, quiero que estés consciente de eso.

—No —fue el murmullo que salió de sus temblorosos labios—. Mogi Kanzo…

Mogi se alejó de Near cuando sintió el punzante dolor en su corazón, intentando acallar sus gritos de dolor para evitar más sufrimiento a quien estaba ahí. Después de unos segundos, finalmente cayó al piso, sin vida.

—Maldito Light… —Matsuda gritó, dejando que las lágrimas brotaran con libertad de sus ojos y desviando la mirada del cadáver.

—Near… no ha sido tu culpa —Aizawa se acercó lentamente al chico que tenía ambas manos apoyadas en el piso y medio cuerpo separado de el.

—¡No te me acerques! —El grito hizo que todos miraran con sorpresa—. No importa lo que digan, es mi culpa, todo esto inicio después de que yo perdí. Todas las muertes que han ocurrido a partir de ese día, recaen en mí.

Los respiros del menor eran erráticos, luchaba por tener el suficiente aire en sus pulmones pero un dolor insoportable lo atacaba cada vez que intentaba hacerlo. Todo su mundo acababa de venirse abajo, había escrito el nombre de alguien en la libreta, ¡de alguien inocente! Mogi no merecía morir, nadie merecía.

Algo se rompió dentro de él, algo que no era tangible, el nombre de Mogi escrito en la libreta con su propia letra venía a su mente una y otra vez. Las palabras dichas por él, resonaban en su cabeza. No podía ni quería seguir existiendo.

—¡Near! —Aizawa gritó con miedo al ver el estado de Near. De sus ojos idos y perdidos en la nada, brotaban lágrimas a grandes cantidades, lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas por completo y caían al piso. No sabía qué hacer para ayudarle, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que estuviera llorando, sólo el líquido salino daba el indicio, no había sollozos no había nada más.

Parecía un cuerpo sin alma.

¿Kira había vuelto a ganar?

* * *

><p><strong><em>(¡Pobre Near! D: )<em> Creo que aquí, la está pasando demasiado mal… parece que por fin ha logrado romperse pero, veremos de qué forma…**

**Estuve muy indecisa al momento de matar a uno de los de la policía pero después de analizar bien las cosas, Mogi era la única opción u.u Sé que tendrán curiosidad por saber que fue lo que le pasó a Near en ese año para que perdiera mucha confianza en sí mismo y les diré que sí se sabrá, más adelante. **

**Anuncio que en el siguiente capítulo, mi personaje hará su aparición y lo hará de una manera en la que, estoy segura, no esperarán.**

**Espero este capítulo les haya gustado y no olviden que un review nos anima mucho a seguir adelante así que, esperaré los suyos.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**_Sayone!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>11 de Noviembre del 2014<em>**


	4. Despertar

_(Editado el 7 de Diciembre del 2014)._

**¡Actualización a tiempo! **

**Bueno, es un poco tarde y estoy a punto de no actualizar el día que es, pero, aquí está.**

**Lawliet: Yo también lloré, Near es de mis más grandes adoraciones y me duele realmente hacerle sufrir. Se sabrá todo lo que le pasó en ese año y en el tiempo en que no aparezca en los capítulos~ Veremos qué papel desempeñará la OC… Gracias ^^**

**Akina: Muy muy mal D: Estuve demasiado indecisa para matar al pobre de Mogi pero al final, las muertes son necesarias u.u gracias y aquí saldrá la OC.**

**_(Enjoy!)_**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo IV: Despertar.<span>

La noche había caído sobre el pequeño y frío poblado rural de Uchiko, pocas personas andaban en la calle que a penas y era alumbrada por postes de luz un tanto descuidados. Una joven de estatura media venía caminando con paso tranquilo, vestía una capa negra que era más larga de la parte de atrás que de adelante y un gorro tejido del mismo color. Su único ojo visible, de color café, a penas y se detenía a mirar a las pocas persona que caminaban por ahí.

Finalmente detuvo su andar al llegar a una casa pequeña y sacando una cadena con llaves sujetas a ella, miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie más andaba por ahí, cuando fue así, abrió y entró.

—¿Tuviste algún contratiempo? —le cuestionó una voz femenina que venía desde la sala.

—Ninguno, este pueblo está demasiado abandonado como para que alguien se moleste en venir hasta acá —contestó, quitándose el gorro y echándolo al sillón—. ¿Ha pasado algo nuevo por aquí?

—Nada, tú misma lo has dicho —la mujer de cabello rubio y ojos color miel le sonrió desde el sillón—. Está en la recámara de atrás, cuando estés lista ve, aquí estaré por si algo se sale de control.

—Gracias, Halle —le devolvió la sonrisa y caminó hasta el escritorio, de donde sacó una pequeña bolsa color marrón.

Soltó un largo suspiro antes de caminar a una puerta corrediza, con las manos un tanto temblorosas la abrió y una vez dentro volvió a cerrarla. Su ojo se depositó en la cama, donde había la figura de una persona recostada en ella, siendo cubierta por una sábana de color blanco.

La chica caminó hasta una silla que había cerca de la ventana, sentándose, sacó de la bolsa un pedazo de hoja de papel un tanto arrugada y maltratada junto con una goma levemente desgastada. Después de echar un vistazo a la cama una vez más, extendió la hoja de papel, mostrando el nombre que tenía escrito y procedió a borrarlo con cuidado, procurando que la hoja de papel no se rompiera, cuando terminó, permaneció con la vista clavada en ella.

—¡Mierda! —el grito le hizo levantar la mirada a la cama, donde la figura se había incorporado y tenía ambas manos apretadas en la cabeza.

—Veo que sigues siendo el mismo de antes —la chica sonrió con melancolía—. Bienvenido de vuelta, Mihael.

El aludido aventó la sábana que le cubría y volteó la cabeza para ver de quién era la voz, descubriendo a una chica sentada en la silla. Su cabello era negro con las puntas teñidas de color rojo, el ojo izquierdo lo tenía completamente cubierto por su fleco, el derecho lo miraba con cierto toque de melancolía, tenía la piel pálida, contrastante contra el negro de su cabello y el negro de la ropa que vestía.

—¿Quién carajo eres? —preguntó, sujetándose la cabeza que no paraba de darle vueltas e intentando apartar el temblor en su cuerpo—. ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

—Sabía que no me recordarías —la chica suspiró, desviando la mirada hacia la ventana—, lo esperaba.

—¡Escucha! Tengo un dolor asqueroso en la cabeza y me siento peor que mierda así que dime de una jodida vez lo que está pasando aquí, no tengo humor para resolver misterios —gritó, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia ella.

—Deberías de mostrar más agradecimiento —le miró a los ojos, un tanto molesta.

—¿Agradecimiento? ¿Por qué carajo habría de hacerlo?

—No lo sé —comentó sarcásticamente—, ¿por haberte revivido quizás?

—¿De qué hablas?

—Kiyomi Takada, la portavoz de Kira —dijo apretando la hoja de papel en sus manos.

_«Es la única manera, Matt. Sólo así las cosas caerán en su lugar.»_

_«Como sea, sabes que lo haré.»_

—Takada, esa perra… por su culpa murió Matt también —sonaba demasiado extraño decir algo así—, ¿cómo es que?

—Death Eraser —alzó una mano, mostrando la goma que había usado momentos atrás—, es un artículo que revive a los que han muerto a causa de la libreta.

—Suena estúpido.

—La propia libreta es estúpida. —Soltó un pesado suspiro para después levantar la mirada hacia él—, Mello… necesito tu ayuda.

—Espera un momento —Mello se rascó la cabeza con furia—, ¿qué demonios? Acabo de despertar, sintiéndome peor que un perro atropellado y sin saber que ha pasado. Tú, una completa extraña, me dice que acaba de revivirme, sabes mi verdadero nombre, sabes mi pasado y por si fuera poco, ¡estoy en lo que parece ser tu casa!

—No soy una extraña —dijo en voz baja.

—¿Qué?

—Vengo de Wammy's, al igual que tú —sus manos apretaron la goma y hoja que tenía en la mano—. Me conocían como Ali.

—¿Ali? —Mello meditó un par de segundos—. ¿Allison, no? Ahora lo recuerdo, la que siempre estaba con el idiota de Near.

—Aline —le corrigió—, y no llames a Near así.

—Oh sí, ya te recuerdo. Siempre cuidando y siguiendo al tonto ese. —Espetó con molestia.

—¡Que no le llames así! —Se levantó, mirándolo con enojo—. ¡Deja de ser tan inmaduro! Tienes veintitrés años.

—¿Y eso qué? ¿Quién te crees para mandarme? No eres nadie, eras igual de molesta que ese idiota, siempre creyéndose lo mejor, siempre haciéndose los interesantes.

—No puedo creer que haya pensado en que alguien como tú me ayudaría —le recriminó, sintiendo humedad llegando a sus ojos—. ¡Anda, ve a hacer lo que quieras con tu vida! Después de todo, nunca dejarás de ser el mismo tipo egoísta y problemático de siempre.

—Vaya, excelente sugerencia. No recordaba que tu ingenio fuera tan grande —Mello dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. No le importaba que estuviera pasando, no había vuelto para seguir bajo el estúpido de Near, quien le había hecho miserable la vida… anterior.

—No me sorprende tu respuesta, Mello.

—¿Lidner? ¿Tú que haces aquí? —se detuvo antes de salir para ver a la mujer.

—Ayudo a Ali, ella me trajo de vuelta —dijo con voz tranquila.

—¿Te trajo de vuelta? —Aquello no sonaba nada bien, lo último que él había sabido era que ella trabaja para Near.

—Escucha, Mello, las cosas han cambiado demasiado desde la última vez que lo viste —suspiró con tristeza para después ponerse de pie—, Kira, él…

—Ganó —Ali apareció en el pasillo—, logró ganarle a Near y convirtió este mundo en suyo.

—¡¿Qué?! —Debía de ser una broma, una de muy mal gusto—. ¿Cómo es que ese idiota perdió? Le dejé todo listo…

—¡Deja de llamarlo así de una maldita vez! —Ali gritó, haciendo que Mello se detuviera en seco—. La manera en la que sucedieron las cosas… ni siquiera tú habrías sabido que hacer.

Mello vaciló por unos segundos cuando vio que algunas lágrimas empezaban a salir de su ojo—¿Y dónde está? ¿Por qué no arregla lo que hizo por el mismo? —No era exactamente lo que quería decir, temía que la respuesta fuera exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

—Kira lo tiene… Se lo llevó junto con los demás del cuerpo policiaco —murmuró, limpiando las lágrimas que se habían escapado.

—Near ya no es el mismo que tú conocías, Mello —Lidner pasó un brazo por los hombros de ella.

—¿C-Cómo es que saben que él sigue vivo? —Mello se sorprendió al escuchar su tartamudeo.

Sí, siempre había odiado a Near por su forma de ser y porque siempre estaba un paso atrás de él. Siempre le había dado la impresión de que Near, disfrutaba de estar sobre él y hacer lo que él siempre había querido hacer. Pero, secretamente, se sentía como que él era el único que podía hacerle sufrir, el único que podía tratarlos mal. No toleraba la idea de que alguien tan despreciable como Kira estuviese haciéndole sufrir.

—Porque lo vi, hace unos días —Ali levantó la mirada y le sonrió levemente a Lidner—. Kira se presentó ante varios seguidores y representantes… exhibió a Near como si fuera un animal —de su pantalón, sacó su celular y después de teclear algo, le extendió el celular a Mello.

Lo que el rubio vio, hizo que su sangre le hirviera de una manera que no recordaba haber sentido antes. El video mostraba a Near, hincado a un lado de Kira, siendo sujeto por el cabello y forzado a mirar a los demás. Las ataduras eran crueles, se veía a kilómetros que estaban más apretadas que lo que deberían de estar. Por si fuera poco, los ojos de Near carecían de brillo, ese brillo que Mello recordaba, siempre le había caracterizado.

—Está vivo… pero dudo de que lo esté por más tiempo. Kira es un maldito desquiciado. Tengo que sacarlo de ahí —su puño golpeó la pared—. Tú lo has escuchado, has escuchado lo que quiere hacerle.

—Y, ¿qué has pensado para sacarlo? —Ambas levantaron la mirada con sorpresa hacia Mello—. Niña, siempre me molestó tu actitud, pero molestarlos a ambos, valía mucho la pena.

—Eres un orgulloso cabeza hueca —Ali rio ante la mueca de molestia de él—, más te vale hacerme caso o pagarás como solías hacerlo antes.

—Das risa, me alegra, de chica tenías un pésimo sentido del humor —Mello sonrió con altanería—, y más te vale que tus pensamientos estén a mi altura.

—Primero come algo, seguramente estarás hambriento.

—¿Qué parte de "me siento peor que perro atropellado" no entendiste? —Mello rodó los ojos—. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

—Un año… poco más, poco menos —Ali se alzó de hombros mientras se sentaba en el sillón y le indicaba con la mirada a que podía sentarse también.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Has tardado más de un jodido año en revivirme? —Mello le miró con desprecio.

—No te pongas sentimentalista, tenía que tener demasiadas cosas listas —rio—, además, si no hubiera planeado el revivirte, hubiera dejado que te quemaras en aquel incendio.

—¿Qué incendio? —preguntó con curiosidad y enojo.

—Light mató a Takada mediante un incendio, hizo que prendiera fuego al tráiler donde la llevabas. De esa manera acabaría contigo y ella al mismo tiempo, simple.

—Ese malnacido —Mello murmuró con enojo.

Después de aquello, Mello devoró la comida que le sirvieron. Su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas a todo lo que le habían informado, se preguntaba que tanto había cambiado el mundo en ese año, que tanto había empeorado.

Sí, estaba dispuesto a ayudarla para rescatar al idiota que le agrió la vida desde que eran niños, pero que también, le había enseñado una que otra cosa que jamás aceptaría abiertamente.

Él era el único que podía hacerle sufrir.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(¡Mello!) <em>Apuesto a que nadie esperaba eso, ¿verdad?**

** Ella es Ali, mi OC, a diferencia de Emily, tiene un carácter más fuerte y su relación con Mello es más tirante, se podría decir que no se llevan del todo bien pero tendrán que trabajar juntos…**

**Dado que la tarea que tienen por delante es demasiado titánica, necesitaba de alguien que la ayudara y que mejor que nuestro adorado Mello para eso. Espero les haya gustado su incursión en este fic.**

**Por cierto, Uchiko es un pueblo bastante bonito y pintoresco de Japón, es real, por si quieren buscarlo. **

**Como aclaración, por más que me duela, Matt no podrá entrar al fic. Él, desafortunadamente, murió en una balacera y no a causa de la Death Note…quiero apegarme lo más posible a la realidad, por lo tanto, no será posible revivirlo u.u prometo que habrá momentos donde lo recuerden.**

**Espero les haya gustado y me dejen su valioso comentario.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**_Sayone!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>18 de Noviembre del 2014<em>**


	5. Régimen de terror

_(Editado el 7 de Diciembre del 2014)._

**¡Yo! **

**He aquí el siguiente capítulo de este fic, espero que les guste y muchas gracias de verdad por su enorme apoyo ^^**

**Lawliet: ¡Sí! Pensé en ellos desde un inicio y decidí que serían el apoyo para Ali. También pienso que incluir la Death Eraser en la trama hubiera dado interesantes resultados pero bueno, no tuvieron esa visión… Tardarán, seré sincera, la situación está bastante difícil para ambos y Near está bastante inalcanzable pero veremos cómo se desarrollan las cosas…**

**Akina: Hehe, sabía que nadie los esperaría y me sentí bastante bien al incluirlo, me alegra que te haya gustado. Como hubiera deseado que Mello no hubiera muerto en el anime y da mucho más coraje saber que pudo haberse salvado si tan solo se hubieran puesto de acuerdo los creadores… Que bueno que te haya gustado Ali, una personalidad como la de Emily hubiera quedado muy corta para la trama que se está llevando ahora, por eso ella es más segura y por fortuna, no me he confundido entre sus personalidades xD ¡Muchas gracias!**

**_(Enjoy!)_**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo V: Régimen de terror.<span>

Mello empezó a abrir los ojos cuando escuchó ruido en la habitación donde estaba durmiendo. Tallándose los ojos, se incorporó en el sillón y miró a todos lados, encontrándose con Ali parada cerca de la puerta, poniéndose la capa de anoche y el gorro—. ¿Dónde carajo vas tan temprano?

—Son las seis de la mañana, no es tan temprano —Ali sonrió levemente ante su mueca de molestia—. Iré por lo que será la comida hoy, ¿quieres ir?

—Ya qué —Mello lo vio como una oportunidad para conocer el entorno que le rodeaba ahora. Por lo tanto, se levantó del sillón y se pasó una mano por el cabello para acomodarlo.

Ambos salieron de la casa, Mello se hecho una chamarra que Ali le había prestado—. ¿Dónde se supone que estamos?

—Uchiko, Matsuyama, Japón —murmuró, apegando la capa a su cuerpo—. Es un pueblo olvidado y alejado del ajetreo y pesadilla que es Tokio.

—¿Por qué pesadilla? —Preguntó, aunque sonara tonto.

—Porque ahí vive Kira, es el eje de todo su imperio. Sólo los verdaderos fanáticos viven ahí.

—Suena tan ilógico, ¿cómo es que ese animal logró que tanta gente le siguiera?

Ali paseó la mirada por las personas que salían de sus casas y empezaban a caminar en la misma dirección que ellos, la mayoría no reparaba en ella, sólo en Mello—. Hablemos al rato, aunque la gente de aquí no cree en la "justicia" de Kira, la mayoría siente el miedo que imponen sus seguidores.

Mello suspiró con hastió mientras miraba a las personas que caminaban por ahí. Se sentía incómodo estar en un lugar que nunca en su vida había visto, lo único que conocía de Japón era Tokio y, para su desgracia, ese lugar estaba fuera de límites por ahora.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un pequeño mercado que, a pesar de la hora, lucía bastante lleno de vida. Mello notó a unos hombres que bien podían ser policías de protección, pero la abismal diferencia era la enorme arma que cargaban en brazos.

—Mierda, no recordaba que hoy había revisión —Ali maldijo mientras volteaba a ver a Mello—. No menciones absolutamente nada de Kira y sígueme en todo lo que diga, ¿entiendes?

—¿Quién se supone que son esas…?

—¿Entiendes? —le cortó, mostrando un poco más de alteración en su voz.

—Sí, sí, no jodas —rodó los ojos, bajando la velocidad de sus pasos para igualar los que ella.

Los dos pasaron frente a uno de esos hombres, Ali parecía ignorarle mientras que Mello lo miraba de reojo. El hombre le miró rápidamente antes de volver a ver a los demás.

—¡Aline! Chica, hoy llegas antes —una voz perteneciente a una mujer le hizo mirar al frente, encontrándose a una mujer de avanzada edad que metía varias frutas y verduras a una bolsa.

—Sólo cinco minutos antes, digamos que tenía más prisa por llegar —Ali le sonrió, extendiendo la mano para recibir la bolsa.

—¿Ese es tu hermano? ¡Mujer, no me habías dicho que había mejorado! —la mujer señaló a Mello quien le dedico una mirada de confusión.

—A penas ayer pudo levantarse de la cama, su mejora fue lenta —contestó, mirando a Mello para recordarle lo que habían acordado.

—Sí, me sentía como muerto… —Mello murmuró, disfrutando de la ironía que cargaban sus palabras.

—Es entendible, pero tienes suerte de haber salido, muchas personas no lo hacen —le sonrió, haciendo que Mello se preguntara cuál era la dichosa enfermedad que había tenido.

—Tuvo suerte, es lo que le he dicho varias veces —Ali sonrió con cierto toque de superioridad—. Había olvidado que hoy habría revisión, pero parece que no son muchos, ¿verdad?

—No te olvides de cosas tan importantes, podrías hacer que te interrogaran —no sonaba bien, Mello se sentía más ansioso por saber qué demonios significaba todo esto—. Sólo uno de ellos tiene el poder, por fortuna.

—Menos mal. Gracias por todo —Ali sonrió, mientras empezaba a caminar.

—¡Cuídate! Y dile a tu hermano que agradezca el haber salido.

—No hará falta, créame que fue como revivir…

—No hacía falta la ironía, Mello —Ali rio levemente, mientras seguían caminando.

Pasaron por un par de puestos más antes de salir del mercado que con cada paso de los minutos, se iba llenando cada vez más. Los hombres con armas se perdían cada vez más entre la multitud de gente, quedando solo en el recuerdo de Mello el cómo se veían parados en las cuatro esquinas del lugar.

—¿A dónde vamos ahora? —preguntó, al ver que se desviaban del camino y empezaban a tomar uno más empedrado.

—A un lugar donde podamos hablar, además de que quiero enseñarte algo —contestó sin voltearlo a ver.

Siguieron caminando por varios minutos más, el sol iba saliendo aunque no se sintiera así por las nubes que llenaban el cielo completo. Parecía que aquel día, también sería frío como lo había sido la noche anterior, cuando despertó. Finalmente llegaron a un lugar bastante alejado, lugar que hizo que Mello levantara una ceja ante la extrañeza del avistamiento que tenía delante.

—¿Un cementerio, en serio? —habló, pero Ali no contestó, simplemente siguió caminando, adentrándose más y más en aquel lugar.

—Aquí —finalmente se detuvo e hincó frente a la única tumba que había ahí. Habían tenido que meterse entre unos arbustos incluso.

Mello la observó mover una tablilla delgada que reposaba sobre la lápida para después sacar un papel y empezar a sacudirla, el chico se movió para mirar el nombre que había escrito allí, sus ojos se dilataron en el momento en que lo vio—. ¿D-De verdad está Matt ahí?

—Sí, Lidner me ayudó a recuperar su cuerpo —Ali paseó la yema de sus dedos por el nombre de «Mail Jeevas» tallado sobre la lápida.

Mello se hincó a su lado y colocó una mano sobre la lápida, sus ojos se clavaron en el nombre y las fechas de nacimiento y muerte. El mismo nudo que se le había formado en la garganta cuando escuchó que había muerto, se le formó en esos instantes, Matt era su amigo, quien le había apoyado incondicionalmente, quien le había seguido aquel día, aun sabiendo que iba a morir.

—Lo siento, Matt —murmuró, cerrando los ojos para impedir que las lágrimas salieran libres.

Ali se limitó a mirarlo por unos segundos, para después levantarse y sentarse en una pequeña colina, donde tenía vista del pueblo completo. Le dolía ver la tristeza de Mello, al chico que siempre se había guardado la tristeza para sí, a pesar de ser emotivo, nunca había mostrado la ese sentimiento ante nadie, todo con el fin de guardar la apariencia de duro y fuerte ante todos. Le dolía haber perdido a Matt, quien había sido alguien que la había apoyado en Wammy's, le dolía darse cuenta de que con cada segundo que pasaba, la persona que más amaba desde su infancia, estaba sufriendo de todas las maneras posibles.

—Dime, Ali, ¿qué es lo que pasa en este jodido mundo? —La voz de Mello le hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

—Near se reunió con Kira, su plan estaba sobre la mesa e iba a salir bien… —comenzó, abrazando sus piernas en contra de su pecho—, sin embargo, Mikami recibió una hojas de la Death Note que Light tenía unos días antes de la reunión. Fue como su carta de triunfo, cuando parecía que había perdido, escribió los nombres de toda la SPK, menos Near y se lo llevó…

—¿Y qué ha pasado con todo esto?

—Kira empezó a eliminar a todos los que significaban un peligro para él, representantes, gobernantes y gente con poder que pudiera hacer algo que entorpeciera su avance. Controla todo —suspiró, apretando las manos—, Wammy's no existe más, Kira mató a Roger y cada persona que estaba o estuvo ahí.

—¡¿Qué?! —Mello sintió el deseo de golpear a alguien, hasta que dejara de moverse.

—Sobreviví por… Near, antes de irse de Wammy's, borró mis registros del orfanato, igual que los de él, los tuyos y los de Matt… como si nunca hubiésemos estado en ese orfanato —perdió la mirada en la lejanía—, dado que Kira quedó con la idea de que tú y Matt murieron, asumió que nadie más había sido "eliminado" de los registros de Wammy's, por eso sigo viva.

Mello realmente no supo que contestar, era una sensación de coraje y culpa la que sentía en el estómago. Él había tratado tan mal a Near y este se había tomado la molestia de borrarlo de sus registros, ahora entendía por qué había dado a Kira información de Wammy's, porque sabía que no había registros de él ahí. Lástima que no contaba con Linda.

—Existen cárceles aún, pero no están llenas de criminales como solían estarlo en el pasado. Dentro, encierran a muchas personas que van en contra de Kira y que, según el punto de vista de este, pueden cambiar para ser creyentes de él —hundió la cabeza en sus piernas—, dentro, tienen que atravesar un sinfín de torturas físicas y psicológicas, gente que entra ahí, gente que sale muerta o alabando a Kira como si no hubiese un mañana.

—Que despreciable.

—Las personas que viste hace un rato ahí atrás, son guardias que vienen de vez en cuando para "controlar" a la población. El poder del que hablaba la señora Moriyama son los ojos de Shinigami, algunos del ejercito de Kira tienen ese poder.

—¿Quieres decir que saben tu verdadero nombre? —preguntó con un toque de preocupación que intentó ocultar con una de sus sonrisas sardónicas.

—Sí, de casi todos así que no importa.

—¿Cómo no puede importarte? —Mello le sujetó de los hombros—. ¡El proteger tu nombre es manera de proteger tu vida!

—Aquí ya no —Ali retiró sus manos lentamente—. Kira controla todo, Mello.

—Entonces puedes decirle adiós a tu plan de rescatar a la bola de algodón esa —Mello se recargó en un árbol.

—Me subestimas, Mello. Dije que el nombre no es un secreto, pero tu rostro sí.

—¿Qué carajo?

—El video que te mostré lo grabé yo misma —sonrió levemente—, estuve ahí.

—Espera, ¿qué? ¿Ya has estado cerca de Kira? ¿Cómo? ¿No estás diciendo que controla todo? ¿Cómo piensas acercarte de nuevo a él?

—¡Kira! Por favor, mantén limpio este mundo… He perdido demasiada gente a causa de la escoria que son los criminales —Ali se levantó de golpe, tomando a Mello de los cuellos del chaleco mirándolo con los ojos enfocados totalmente en él.

—Espera. ¿Qué mierda…?

—Se lo pido, usted es mi Dios, gracias a usted este mundo es mejor y ha traído la paz que todos estábamos buscando —bajó la cabeza.

Mello no tenía palabras, Ali parecía estar llorando realmente, sus palabras y lenguaje corporal eran los mismos que había visto cuando se encontró con los fanáticos de Kira, ¿se había vuelto loca? ¿Había sucumbido ante la presión? Se obligó a mirarla de nuevo cuando escuchó una suave risa de su parte.

—Así, con un poco de maquillaje y actuando de esta manera es que he logrado acercarme —se levantó, soltando el chaleco y mostrando su expresión serena y calmada que había tenido siempre—, aunque conozcan mi nombre, no saben cuál es mi verdadero rostro.

—Carajo, por un momento pensé que de verdad te habías vuelto loca —Mello se permitió esbozar una sonrisa—, buena idea has tenido ahí.

—¿Oh? ¿Acaso escuché bien? ¿Te agradó mi idea? —sonrió con malicia, limpiando las falsas lágrimas que había dejado salir.

—Deberías de sentirte halagada, que yo le dé el visto bueno debería de ser un honor —le devolvió la sonrisa—, aunque es riesgoso maquillarte, podrían descubrirte.

—Soy muy buena haciéndolo, nunca me han descubierto —sonrió mientras levantaba la bolsa de frutas—, vamos de vuelta, Lidner se preocupará.

Ali caminó hasta la tumba una vez más y dejó un pequeño ramo de flores frente a ella—. Nos vemos, Matt —susurró para después levantarse y empezar a caminar.

Mello acarició levemente la lápida antes de seguirla, recuperaría a Near, a ese molesto niño y lo traería a ese lugar para estar reunidos una vez más.

El camino de regreso fue silencioso, Mello no se animó a preguntar nada por ver a más personas caminar por la calle y el que la mayoría lo mirara con curiosidad no ayudaba demasiado.

—¡Por favor perdónenme! —Un grito cruzó el ambiente, haciendo que Mello y Ali tuvieran que devolver la mirada para ver que sucedía—. ¡Estoy enfermo! ¡Necesitaba un poco de más comida!

Era un hombre de apariencia descuidada quien gritaba, se encontraba hincado frente a uno de los hombres con armas, su cabeza tocaba el suelo y solo sus gritos eran audibles.

—Lo que has hecho no tiene justificación, nuestro Dios ha limpiado este mundo de gente egoísta como tú, por ningún motivo saldrás impune de esto —el hombre tembló cuando le sujetaron de los brazos para levantarle—, serás llevado al centro.

—¡Por favor no! ¡Prefiero morir antes de ir a un lugar así, por favor! —los gritos jamás dejaron de retumbar en los oídos de Mello.

—¿Near está en alguno de esos lugares? —Alcanzó a preguntar.

—No, él está con Kira, está en el centro de este régimen de terror.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Emotividad…) <em>Quise hacer este pequeño momento entre los dos recordando a Matt, no se preocupen, más adelante explayaré el pasado de Ali y su relación con otros de Wammy's. Sí, me dolió matar a Roger pero fue necesario, es de entenderse u.u Ali salió con buenas habilidades actorales, ¿no? **

**Es un verdadero régimen de terror, ¿no lo creen?**

**Espero de verdad que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar un comentario en la cajita de reviews de allá abajito.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**_Sayone!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>24 de Noviembre del 2014<em>**


	6. Inicios y trámites

_(Editado el 7 de Diciembre del 2014)._

**Akina: ¡Me alegra mucho leerte! Pues sí, es bastante feo el cómo está el mundo bajo el mandato de Kira, me he esforzado en detallar todo esto y espero que te agrade el cómo va quedando~ Sí, salió actriz la niña xD Habrán más momentos como ese, lo prometo y cuando aparezca Near, aún más. ¡Muchas gracias!**

**Lizzy: ¡Gracias! Me alegra mucho, mucho que te haya gustado «3También odio a Linda, supongo que no me ha agradado ningún fic donde ella sale…. También adoro a Near, es mi adorado bebé y me duele hacerle sufrir pero ni modo, así es esto. También estuve muy indecisa con lo de Mogi pero al final fue necesario u.u ¡Gracias!**

**Lawliet: Lo sé T.T También fue triste para mi el matarlo pero así son las cosas en este régimen, Sufro mientras escribo, créeme. Un verdadero régimen de terror. Me hace feliz, feliz saber que mi Ali resultó ser de su agrado «3 Sí, técnicamente se están acercando peo aún queda un buen tramo por recorrer, aunque se sabrá de Near en unos cuantos capítulos más~ ¡Saludos y gracias!**

**_(Enjoy!)_**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo VI: Inicio y trámites<span>.

—¿Les ha ido bien? —Lidner preguntó cuándo entraron por la puerta.

—Sí, solo que hubo revisión, no recordaba —Ali se quitó el gorro y capa, mostrando el suéter negro y pantalones de mezclilla que llevaba puestos.

—Este mundo se ha hecho despreciable —Mello metió sus manos a la bolsa de su chaleco mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

—¿Has visto algo? —Lidner se sentó en el sillón frente a él.

—Se llevaron a un hombre a un centro, al parecer robó algo —Ali caminó hasta el escritorio y se sentó en la silla frente a él.

—Y eso que nos has visto peores cosas —Lidner suspiró con pesadez—, hay ejecuciones públicas, incluso.

—¿¡Ejecuciones públicas?! ¿Acaso estamos en las épocas de la santa inquisición o qué? —Sonaba increíble, como novela dramática.

—Ya no pasa tan seguido, fue más al inicio. Kira mató a los gobernadores más "despreciables" y corruptos por su propia mano frente a muchas personas —Ali permaneció con el ojo cerrado por un rato para después hablar—. Near estuvo presente en algunas.

Mello agitó la cabeza, la sola idea le revolvía el estómago. No podía creer que en verdad pasara algo así—. ¿Cómo es la situación de Near ahora?

—La última vez que se le vio en público fue hace dos semanas, en el video que viste —apretó nuevamente las manos—. Kira dijo que quería convertirle en quien cumpliera todo lo que le ordenaba, como castigo por haber estado en su contra tanto tiempo.

—Ese enano es fuerte —Mello notó el creciente nerviosismo que iba apoderándose de ella—. Verás que cuando lo recuperemos, seguirá siendo el mismo borrego jodón de siempre.

—Eso espero —Ali sonrió levemente—. No sabía que podías ser amable.

—No soy amable, por favor, piensa —Mello agitó la mano, restándole importancia.

Ali agitó la cabeza mientras se ponía de pie—. Si quieres, lava tus cosas, han de oler a muerto.

—Que graciosa, me impresionas —Mello rodó los ojos.

—Lo sé. El baño está en el fondo, por si quieres bañarte también —junto con Lidner, caminaron a la cocina.

Mello se quitó la chamarra y chaleco, caminando por la casa con la menor preocupación, como si fuera suya. Dado que el cuarto de baño y el de lavado estaban juntos, se despojó de toda su ropa para después meterse a bañar.

—Cicatrices —murmuró, palpando con sus dedos la cicatriz que comenzaba desde la parte izquierda de su rostro y llegaba hasta debajo del hombro y parte de su pecho. Recordaba que había sido aquel día en que se había reencontrado con Matt, que, técnicamente, había sido por él que había sobrevivido y no había muerto desangrado entre los escombros de su guarida—. Siempre me sorprendió eso de ti, sabías que no ibas a salir vivo de eso, ¿verdad? —frunció levemente el ceño cuando el agua caliente cayó directamente sobre ella. Aún le ardía con cosas demasiado calientes.

Matt había sido su apoyo incondicional, en Wammy's, le había apoyado en sus decisiones y ahora, en el caso Kira, había dado su vida por él—. Near… —la imagen de aquel chico de ojos grises, cabello blanco y piel pálida, llegó de momento a su mente, después, la imagen de él como se la había mostrado Ali en el video.

_—Oye, Mello, no seas así de malo con Near, está chico y debe de tener una razón por la que es así._

_«No jodas, Matt, tiene a la mocosa esa siempre detrás de él, además, no soporto que sólo me moleste a mi»_

Recordó sus palabras, en aquella conversación que había tenido con Matt cuando vivían en Wammy's. Sí, era consciente de que Near tenía un pasado, como todos, pero nunca se había puesto a pensar qué es lo que era. Su propio pasado era, por donde se viera, duro, tal vez por eso no consideraba que alguien más pudiera tener uno parecido.

_«No sé nada de ellos…» _El pensamiento le provocó una sensación desagradable en el estómago. A Near, siempre lo había visto como la piedra en el zapato y como alguien a quien tenía que superar, el molesto niño con aires de grandeza, el primer lugar en la lista de sucesores, el que estaba arriba de él. Ali, era la niña que estaba detrás de Near en todo momento y la única con la que el chico hablaba, la que tenía cubierto el ojo izquierdo desde que la conocía y que había llegado a Wammy's siendo un año más chica que Near.

Nada más, no conocía de dónde eran, por qué habían llegado a Wammy's ni nada—. Una razón más para reunirnos otra vez —sonrió ante su propio comentario, jamás diría algo así frente a alguien más, probablemente.

**[…]**

—¿Tuviste un buen baño? —Ali preguntó, sonriendo levemente al ver su gesto de molestia.

—Hoy andas demasiado graciosita, ¿no crees? —Mello se sentó a su lado, frotando la toalla para secar su cabello.

—Podría decirse que tengo el mínimo de humor —suspiró mientras lo volteaba a ver.

—Ahora, dime, ¿por qué no has usado la hoja donde mi nombre estaba escrito?

—Al principio... pensé que matar a Kira de la misma manera en que él lo hacía era despreciable, pensé que tal vez podría recuperar a Near sin tener que llegar a eso pero, no fue así.

—¿Sigues pensándolo? —El tono de Mello denotaba sorpresa.

—¡No! Lo he intentado, he escrito su nombre una y otra vez —se levantó de golpe, caminando hasta el centro de la habitación—. ¡Una y otra vez! Yagami Light, cumpliendo las reglas de la libreta pero nada… ese maldito sigue vivo, haciendo lo que quiera con Near…

—Lo primero es movernos a Tokio, desde aquí, no podemos hacer absolutamente nada y no nos enteramos de lo que sucede. Tendrás que enseñarme una que otra cosa de actuación —Mello se levantó y colocó una mano en su hombro.

—De verdad, sigo sorprendiéndome de las cosas tan buenas que puedes decir —sonrió, limpiándose las lágrimas—. Pero tienes razón, ir a Tokio parece ser la mejor opción.

—¿Tienes algo de dinero?

—Sí, Lidner y yo hemos juntado en este tiempo… creo tener lo suficiente como para trasladarnos allá y sobrevivir un tiempo —se rascó la cabeza, volteando a ver a Lidner quien asintió levemente.

—Pues, movámonos a Tokio, ¿qué tan lejos estamos?

—La misma distancia que de Southend on Sea a Glasgow * —se alzó de hombros—. Unas siete horas de viaje ininterrumpido. Pero, obviamente, no tendremos un viaje así.

—Ah jódete, ¿por qué carajo escogiste un lugar tan lejos? —Mello se cruzó de brazos, los viajes demasiado largos no eran de su total agrado.

—Porque era el poblado más tranquilo, revivirte aquí pasaría más desapercibido —Ali contestó con obviedad—. Pero si quieres, te traigo un avión que te lleve aquí a allá.

—Si me hicieras el favor.

—Muérete.

—Tengo poco de revivir así que paso.

Los dos se dieron la espalda, haciendo que Lidner suspirara pesadamente, no quería ni imaginar como era su relación cuando eran más jóvenes.

**[…]**

—Sí, señora Moriyama, volveremos después, ya sabe mi hermano y su afán de ver lo que se ha perdido en este tiempo que estuvo enfermo —Ali sonreía, muy para la molestia de Mello.

—Claro, además de que mi hermanita quiere completar su colección de muñecas y bueno, tengo que acompañarla —Mello la regresó.

—Vaya que se llevan bien, son muy buenos hermanos —la señora sonrió—. Vayan sin preocupaciones, aquí cuidaré de su casa.

—Gracias, le debemos mucho —Ali volvió a sonreír, soltándole un codazo a Mello que no dejaba de picarle la espalda—. Le traeremos algún recuerdo.

Los tres se despidieron y avanzaron entre jalones y empujones de Mello y Ali, Lidner no podía hacer nada más que suspirar mientras los veía.

—¿¡Una embajada dentro del mismo Japón!? —Mello estaba sin palabras mientras veía el edificio que antecedía a la estación de trenes.

—Sí, en cada poblado hay una y tienes que pasar por una interrogación y todo —Ali tomó los boletos y le dio uno a cada quién.

—Halle Bullook, ¿verdad? —Mello volteó a ver a Lidner quien asintió.

Los tres caminaron hacia la fila medianamente larga que había en la entrada, la mayoría eran personas solitarias, aunque había una que otra familia por ahí. Mello observó que había "policías" iguales a los que había visto en el mercado vigilando.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al final, fueron conducidos a un cubículo mediano donde había un escritorio y tres sillas, después de sentarse en ellas, entraron dos hombres que se acomodaron al otro extremo, uno en la esquina y otro en el escritorio.

—Nombre, edad y país de origen. —Uno se dirigió a Ali

—Aline Evans, veinte años, Southend on Sea, Inglaterra —contestó tranquilamente.

—Lo mismo —se dirigió a Mello.

—Mihael Keehl, veintitrés años, Kamnik, Eslovenia —su voz sonaba levemente molesta pero no tan perceptible.

El hombre simplemente volteó a ver a Lidner, dando a entender lo mismo.

—Halle Bullook, treinta y dos años, Japón.

El hombre volteó a ver al otro que estaba en la esquina, quien asintió levemente. Hasta ese entonces, Mello se dio cuenta que tenía los ojos rojo carmesí.

—Parentesco.

—Mihael es mi hermano, bueno, así le llamo porque hemos estado juntos desde que teníamos tres años. Vivíamos en el orfanato "Sky Child" de Inglaterra. Halle es una amiga cercana con quien vivimos —Ali mantuvo su tono de voz tranquilo.

Mello sonrió levemente, debía de admitir que era buena historia. El hombre removió aún más sus papeles y después de analizarlo, volvió a verlos.

—Mihael Keehl, tu registro quedó pendiente por firmar dado a una enfermedad, debes de firmar —el hombre le extendió una hoja y pluma.

Mello leyó rápidamente la hoja, que explicaba la enfermedad que había tenido y después de hacerlo, firmó, regresándola.

—¿Cuál es su motivo para viajar allá? —Esta vez, se dirigió a Mello.

—Turismo, además de que queremos ver a un conocido que tenemos por allá… —contestó mirando directamente a los ojos del otro.

—Bien, deben firmar este documento donde acatan todas las reglas que nos rigen —les extendió un documento que bien parecía un documento que te darían por tu alma, o por lo menos, Mello lo pensó así.

* * *

><p>—Ah carajo… ¿todo eso por viajar? —Mello se venía sobando la cabeza—. Huellas digitales, de los ojos, firmas, ¡todo!<p>

—Así es esto y espera a Tokio, es peor.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Mello y su lado sensible~) <em>****Así es, quise poner un lado delicado y sensible que Mello tiene y que nuestros queridos creadores nunca quisieron desarrollar e.e Ahí se sabe que quiere conocerlos más y que está decidido a ayudar a Ali a recuperar a Near 3 **

**También, quise dejar más en claro cómo están las cosas en este régimen, todas las cosas por las que tiene que pasar para hacer cosas que, en nuestro mundo, son comunes y corrientes. **

**Espero les haya gustado y no olviden dejar un bonito comentario allá abajito.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

* * *

><p><strong>*Glasgow y Southend on Sea se ubican en Escocia e Inglaterra, respectivamente. Viajando en carro sin detenerse, son siete horas, igual que de Uchiko a Tokio <em>(Sí, es bastante obsesiva para que las cosas sean verídicas)<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>2 de Diciembre del 2014<em>**


	7. Una ciudad construída sobre cadáveres

**¡Saludos!**

**Primero que nada les agradezco enormemente por su gran apoyo a la historia, de corazón, gracias.**

**Lizzy: ¡Gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado el lado lindo de Mello, no sé por qué nunca lo mostraron, estoy segura de que sí lo tenía. Demasiado horrible, diría yo. Las cosas están demasiado complicadas para las personas pero bueno, así es~ Me halagas, realmente me halaga leer que te gusta mi manera de escribir, me hace sentir muy feliz y orgullosa. n.n**

**Lawliet: Está loco pero Light también lo está así que… ahí se van. Tokio tendrá algo especial que describiré en este capítulo, Ali solo supone que está mal pero no sabe a qué grado. Mello tuvo muy poco y realmente merecía más, era un personaje muy interesante que merecía como mínimo, haber llegado al enfrentamiento con Kira, la verdad, lástima que no tuvieron esa visión y que esa, haya sido lo que les costase un baja en la calificación de su manga, lástima. Gracias por todo ^^**

**Akina: Demasiado loco, diría yo. ¡Gracias! Me hace muy feliz saber que logré sacar su personalidad de manera correcta y la verdad, a mí también me cuesta bastante buscar las palabras adecuadas para ello. Aún falta, aún falta para saber el pasado entre esos dos, será algo bastante delicado que se irá dando y me da gusto saber que te llama la atención. Sobre Near, está sufriendo, la verdad. Te entiendo u.u tampoco puedo superar sus muertes, incluso tuve una etapa de duelo cuando L murió… ¡No te preocupes! Me encantan los reviews largos, me fascinan así que gracias, veremos más de esta odisea.**

**Tsuyu: ¡Hola, hola! Me haces rodas de emoción que también te haya gustado este fic y que estes comentando, sobre todo. Estoy de acuerdo en todo lo que dices, pobre de mi bebé Near, Light es odiable, haha esos dos son demasiado manipulables y harían buena pareja xD ¡Wow! Me hace sentir tan feliz que consideres de esa manera a mi querida Ali, le pongo mucho empeño para no hacerla odiable y que esté bien balanceada. Mello es hermoso, lo adoro también :3 Verás que la relación entre Mello y Ali se explicará más adelante. Lo sé Matt T-T Merecía más. NO lo había pensado así pero tienes razón, están armados hasta los ojos xD Pues sí, lo supera, todo por su afán de hacer todo perfecto~ Con respecto a lo de Near y Ali, más adelante revelaré más sobre ellos :D ¡Muchas gracias de verdad! **

_**(Enjoy!)**_

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo VII: Una ciudad construida sobre cadáveres.<span>

Después de todos aquellos trámites y problemas, pudieron abordar el tren, logrando por fin, un poco de tranquilidad.

—Me siento engentado —Mello se dejó cae sobre el asiento pegado a la ventana—. Por lo menos tenemos un lugar enteramente para nosotros.

—Es más caro pero, realmente no tenía ganas de venir con más personas —Ali se sentó frente a él, perdiendo la mirada en la estación.

—¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar allá? —No esperaba recibir una respuesta positiva pero, debía saber.

—Tres horas de aquí a Osaka y cuatro de ahí a Tokio —contestó, riendo ante el gruñido que recibió de Mello—. Deberías de agradecer que estemos solos.

—Sí, muy agradecido —rodó los ojos echándose encima la gorra de la chamarra de piel que llevaba.

El camino cayó en silencio, Lidner se dedicó a hojear un libro mientras que Mello seguía oculto bajo su chamarra y Ali veía como el tren empezaba a avanzar. Después de una hora, fue él quien interrumpió el silencio.

—Por cierto, Lidner, ¿no corres peligro de que se sepa tu nombre? Kira te conoce, o conocía, piensa que estás muerta. —Preguntó, sin quitarse la gorra.

—Técnicamente, sólo Mikami, Amane y Yagami saben de mí, Kira guardó esa información para los que vivieron aquello en carne propia, se supone que nadie más conoce que yo estuve involucrada con Near. —Levantó la mirada del libro para explicarle pero al ver que este seguía "oculto" volvió a bajarla—. Supongo que por eso he logrado vivir hasta ahora.

Mello no contestó, internamente, se sentía asombrado de que Ali hubiese preparado todo tan meticulosamente, dado que había empezado estando completamente sola y sin la ayuda de nadie. Debía de reconocérselo pero lo haría a su manera.

—¿Eras de Eslovaquia? —Ali preguntó, despegando la vista del paisaje y mirando a Mello.

—¡No! ¡Eslovenia! —Mello se bajó por fin la gorra.

—¿No es lo mismo? —Obviamente, había visto que con eso podría molestarlo.

—¡Claro que no! Para empezar, ni siquiera son iguales en escritura.

—Es-lo-ve-nia, Es-lo-va-quia —remarcó las palabras—, suenan bastante parecidos para mí.

—Pues tienes un gran retraso mental, entonces —Mello volvió a gruñir.

Ali rio antes de suspirar y apoyar la cabeza sobre la mano—. Ya sé, Eslovenia, Kamnik, sí conozco —volteó a verlo, encontrando su expresión de sorpresa—. Sí sabía de dónde eran tú y Matt, de hecho, hablaba más con Matt de lo que tú imaginas.

Mello volvió a sentir una punzada en el estómago, incluso Matt la conocía más que él, ¿cómo es que ni sabía que ellos dos hablaban tanto para empezar?—. Tú eras de… de…. —se obligó a recordar quería saber aunque sea eso.

—Southend on Sea, Leigh on Sea, tranquilo, sé que no nos conocíamos tanto —le restó importancia con un gesto.

Mello sintió la necesidad de preguntarle algo más, pero se detuvo, estaba seguro de que más adelante tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo.

* * *

><p>Después de pasar por lo mismo que en Matsuyama, los tres abordaron el siguiente tren que les llevaría a Tokio. Muy para incomodidad de los tres, el tren iba demasiado lleno y no había posibilidad de tener un compartimento para solo ellos.<p>

El viaje fue levemente tranquilo, con una situación cómica que hizo que Ali riera abiertamente frente a los dos, por primera vez. Un niño había confundido a Mello con una chica y este tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrenatural para no estallar frente a todos.

Después de cuatro horas, arribaron a la tan mencionada ciudad de Tokio, Ali se notaba levemente más nerviosa al igual que Lidner, Mello se preguntó la razón pero decidió poner su empeño para que todo saliera bien.

—Ali, ¿conocen el historial de cada persona? —Preguntó mientras se acercaban a la "embajada".

—Eh, no todo, sólo de dónde vienes tu edad y si tienes algo relevante. —Estaba levemente confundida pero se daba una idea de que estaba planeando algo.

Mello simplemente asintió, siguiéndolas desde cerca.

—¿Vienen juntos? —Un hombre preguntó cuándo fue su turno.

—Sí, los tres —Ali sonrió levemente.

—Bien, tú, sígueme —apuntó a Mello quien se sorprendió levemente de que sólo se dirigiera a él—. Te encontrarás con ellas cuando terminemos.

Mello le siguió hasta una sala donde le abrió la puerta para que pasara. El rubio tomó asiento en una silla y espero hasta que apareciera alguien más.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado, un hombre de semblante mucho más tranquilo entró, seguido de otro que, supuso, era quien tenía los ojos de Shinigami para verificar que el nombre no fuera falso—. Bien, ¿podrías decirme tu nombre, edad y lugar de origen?

Mello tuvo que recuperarse de la impresión que le causó escuchar el tono tan jovial de aquella persona en pocos segundos, lo que menos quería era levantar sospechas—. Mihael Keehl, veintitrés años, Kamnik, Eslovenia.

El hombre le sonrió, echando un vistazo al otro que asentía—. Bien. Veo que fue hasta hoy que firmaste tu registro debido a una enfermedad.

—Sí, por hepatitis… fue algo muy fuerte —se apuró a decir, suponía que daría más sustentabilidad a sus palabras.

—Menos mal que estás mejor —asintió—, ¿cuál fue el motivo por el cual llegaste al orfanato?

—Ah… —Mello vio aquello como una oportunidad de simpatizar—. Verá, he tenido una infancia dura. Estas cicatrices son de las muchas que mis padres me hicieron, pero nada puede esperarse de criminales y cuando se vive así, es mejor huir.

—Entiendo, pero esa época ha terminado.

—Sí, gracias a nuestro Dios —Mello sentía que las palabras le quemaron la garganta pero debía de hacer de todo para ser creíble.

—Así es —el hombre volvió a sentir mientras sonreía—. Dime sólo una cosa más, ¿a qué has venido aquí?

—De visita, hay un conocido nuestro por aquí y planeamos reunirnos después de mucho tiempo, para que nos muestren la ciudad.

—Muy bien, pues sé bienvenido a Tokio, Mihael —el hombre le sonrió mientras cerraba el archivo.

Mello asintió, sonriendo muy levemente. Ambos se pusieron de pie y salieron de la habitación, caminaron por un pasillo hasta llegar a una sala amplia, donde Ali y Lidner ya esperaban.

—Ánimo, chico, nuestro Dios debe de haber eliminado a esas personas ya —el hombre le palmeó la espalda antes de dar la vuelta y volver de donde había venido.

—¿Y eso a qué ha venido? —Ali preguntó, mirando con curiosidad a Mello quien sonreía con altanería.

—No eres la única inteligente, niña —dijo para después caminar a la salida.

* * *

><p>Mello no sabía que pensar de lo que tenía delante.<p>

Había muchas personas caminando por las calles, como en cualquier urbe, sin embargo, lo que más le impresionaba era la poca vigilancia que había en tiendas como joyerías, bancos o tiendas departamentales, no había nadie vigilando las puertas, y las personas venían jugando o haciendo uso de dispositivos electrónicos en plena calle y sin cuidado alguno.

—¿No tienen miedo de que les roben algo? —Murmuró a Ali que veía con la misma expresión.

—Claro que no, cariño —una mujer joven fue la que respondió, mirando a Mello con una sonrisa insinuante—. Kira nos protege, no hay nada de qué preocuparnos, nadie se atreve a hacer algo que vaya contra las reglas y si lo hicieran, serían juzgados de inmediato.

—¿De verdad, linda? —Mello decidió seguir la corriente para sacar cuanta información pudiera—. Entonces he tomado una buena decisión en venir aquí, háblame más.

La joven lo barrió con la vista, mordiéndose el labio inferior, la figura de Mello resaltaba mucho más por la ropa de piel que envolvía su cuerpo—. Claro que podría contarte más, pero estoy un poco cansada.

—¿Cambiarías de opinión si te invito algo de tomar? —Mello se quitó el mechón de cabello del rostro.

—¿Tú me contarás sobre esa cicatriz? —Preguntó—. Aunque te da un aire mucho más atractivo.

—Eso lo sé —Mello sonrió de nuevo—. Es un trato.

Ali sintió un tic en la ceja cuando Mello y la nueva chica que había caído de su gracia, se alejaron por la calle—. Ah que increíble… —murmuró, tomando la maleta que había dejado Mello en el suelo.

—Cálmate Ali, seguro traerá información útil, no creo que esté en sentido hormonal —Lidner rio ante sus gestos—. Vamos al hotel y le enviamos la información por mensaje.

Ali no contestó, simplemente empezó a caminar, siguiendo las direcciones del mapa que acababa de sacar de la bolsa de su sudadera.

Por su camino, observó el comportamiento de las personas, todos caminaban de manera despreocupada y conversaban animadamente entre ellos. No había indigentes ni personas de miradas sospechosas en las esquinas, nada, todo parecía ser paz.

Dejando de lado las cosas "agradables", había carteles con la palabra «Kira» en letras grandes de color rojo, que ocupaban casi por completo las hojas donde se encontraban escritas, había otras más donde se leía «Un mundo limpio» en letras doradas. Sin embargo, el que resaltaba más de entre todos era el más grande y extenso.

—¿Reglas para mantener este mundo limpio? —Lidner murmuró cuando vio que es lo que leía Ali.

—Eso dice —Ali no sabía que decir ante lo que sus ojos veían.

«Reglas para mantener nuestro mundo limpio:

1. Sólo los criminales cometen actos indebidos.

2. Dios es el único que puede guiar al mundo por un buen camino.

Incumplir una regla, llevará al juicio instantáneo»

—No puedo creerlo —Ali murmuró, aquellas reglas abarcaban todo, realmente todo. Un robo, asalto, secuestro, asesinato o falta a la ley, era considerado un acto hecho sólo por criminales y, por lo tanto, indebido. Aquella regla englobaba todo e inducía a las personas a no cometer ningún acto que cayera en eso por miedo a convertirse en algo de lo que veían huyendo—. Es la reglamentación perfecta —la segunda, era la manera justa para decir quién era el único con poder sobre todos.

—Es alguien demasiado inteligente —Lidner suspiró—, vamos al hotel, Ali.

* * *

><p>—Me parece increíble que sigan habiendo resbalosas en este mundo —Mello cerró la puerta de la habitación, suspirando de hastío.<p>

—Pero se te da muy bien manejarlas, ¿no crees? —Ali estaba sentada en el sillón, cruzada de brazos.

—Niña, era el líder de una mafia, ¿cómo crees que uno se divierte en ese entorno? —una mueca de repulsión adornó el rostro de la joven—. Pero eso es algo del pasado.

—Y, ¿qué has descubierto? —Lidner salió de la pequeña cocina.

—Pues, que este mundo este lugar es un paraíso. Nadie roba nada, nadie pone seguros en sus casas o autos al salir, mujeres y niños pueden salir de noche y solos. No hay asesinos, ni asaltos, no hay nada. —Mello se dejó caer en el sillón a lado de Ali.

—Vimos algo parecido cuando veníamos acá —Ali ladeo la cabeza—. Kira tiene controlado absolutamente todo.

—Exacto, además, aquí, cualquier acción en contra de las leyes, llevan al juicio y exterminio de la persona, directamente. Haces algo malo, a criterio de Kira, y mueres.

—Así es como se ha construido esto, ¿verdad?

—Exacto —Mello la volteó a ver—. Es una ciudad de ensueño, donde las personas son felices y tienen lo que siempre han soñado. Pero la verdad es más triste…

—Este lugar está construido….

—Sobre cadáveres.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Trágico) <strong>_**Así es, me vino la idea a la cabeza y siendo sincera, la adoré. Aquí, vemos que Mello también tiene sus buenas aptitudes actorales y que sus habilidades, le sirven para varias cosas~**

**Vemos que Mello sabe inventarse sus cosas para ser convincente, a propósito, hice intencionalmente el irme con Mello en la entrevista para que lo de Ali siguiera siendo un completo misterio *inserte risa malvada aquí* ¿Les agradó como se ve todo? Las reglas y lo demás, le puse bastante cuidado.**

**La idea de una civilización perfecta donde las personas confían plenamente en la seguridad y todo eso lo saqué de un libro que me está encantando (**_**Juegos de Ingenio de Jhon Katzenbach), **_**donde se maneja algo más o menos así, sólo que las personas viven muy privadas de varios derechos.**

**Aviso que ya hice una revisión de todos los capítulos del fic para corregir errores de redacción, ortográficos y gramaticales, he corregido algunas cosas así que, si quieren releerlo para ver cómo quedo, me hará feliz que me digan cómo quedó. **_**(No se preocupen, no se ha alterado nada de la historia).**_

**Espero les haya gustado y no olviden dejar un comentario allá abajito.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

_**Sayone!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>8 de Diciembre del 2014<strong>_


	8. Planes y riesgos

_**(Nos hemos tardado, lo sabemos~)**_

**Lawliet: Exacto, un psicópata completo **_**(cosa que se notaba desde el primero capítulo de Death Note). **_**También lo detesto, siento que empezó con un buen sentido pero que simplemente se pudrió. Por desgracia, nuestro querido rubio es bastante atractivo y tiene muchísima gente detrás de él, también me pongo celosa, no te preocupes. Olvidé mencionar que esa broma es muy normal, de hecho, los eslovenos están más que hartos que se les confunda con los eslovacos, lástima que se parezcan tanto en, bueno, casi todo. **

**Akina: Mello es adorable, Obata y Oba son malos quitárnoslo tan pronto u.u Me alegra saber que bajó un poco la tensión, fue con esa intención. Sinceramente, ¿quién no quisiera tener a Mello? De cierta manera es comprensible (?) Pues como lo explico en este, tiene un trasfondo bastante feo. ¡Exacto! Soy una orgullosa politécnica que regresará en enero y hará tres semestres en un año **_**(¡Trifuerza de la sabiduría!)**_**, es tiempo de liberarla. Oh, no debes de preocuparte, cada quien tenemos distintos gustos y todo, no creas que soy muy buena con las matemáticas pero bueno, adoro los robots y este era el camino~ Exacto, es de lo mejor tener un lugar en la escuela. Lo de Near, pronto, pronto se sabrá de él, muy pronto de hecho.**

**Tsuyu: Pobres eslovenos y eslovacos, están hartos de ser confundidos los unos con los otros~ Me aproveché de esto para romper la tensión, lo de Mello siendo una chica, todavía más, vino de una imagen, de hecho. Mello es bello «3 Yo culpo y odio con todo mi ser a Takada, realmente es un personaje que no soporto dentro de todos los animes que he visto, se llevó a mi adorado Mello y Matt entre sus asquerosas y sucias patas «/3 En fin, también me sigue doliendo escribir de él T-T La idea vino muy de momento, siendo sincera, no recuerdo que fue lo que me hizo recordar que los mafiosos están muy relacionados a esas cosas xD Mello también se ve bien con Near, digo, sí, es propiedad privada~ Quise sorprender con sus habilidades, dado que mi objetivo es que se muestre un poco de madurez en él, opté por esto, aunque me caí de la silla al escribirlo xD ¡No llores! Prometo que se sabrá lo de Ali, poco a poco porque si no se acaba el encanto (?) Si Kira no se hubiera desviado, creo que las cosas pudieron terminar diferente pero NO, el señor tuvo que sentirse Ywach **_**(Manga de Bleach, manga de Bleach por todos lados),**_** y acabó por irse a la goma. ¡Me encantó esa descripción que diste! Exactamente he pensado las cosas así con todos ellos, de Near es entendible, está sufriendo demasiado, creo. Con Ryuk, le tengo preparado algo para más adelante así que no te preocupes, ya aparecerá~**

**¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo!**

_**(Enjoy!)**_

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo VIII: Planes y riesgos.<span>

Aquella sentencia les dejó una sensación desagradable, no querían pensar en cuántas personas inocentes habían muerto por el "juicio" de Kira, era obvio que no todas las personas que morían tenían que haber cometido un crimen necesariamente, ¿cuántas habrían muerto por el simple hecho de oponerse?

—Quede de verla mañana, otra vez, dijo que tenía información sobre empleos de aquí —Mello subió los pies a la pequeña mesa que había en frente.

—¿No levantarás sospechas? —Ali le cuestionó, aventando sus pies con la punta de su zapato para bajarlos de la mesa.

—Claro que no —Mello volvió a subir sus pies, esta vez, poniéndolos encima del pie de Ali—. Ella fue la que preguntó si buscaría trabajo para quedarme por aquí.

—Vaya galán que saliste —Ali jaló su pie, haciendo que Mello riera entretenido—. Mientras no echemos a perder las cosas, todo bien.

—Vamos, no te pongas celosa, aún tienes a Mello para ti.

—Ya quisieras que me fijara en ti.

Mello soltó un gruñido que bien pudo interpretarse como enojo o simple entretenimiento, Lidner suspiró y Ali se levantó, caminando hacia la habitación.

* * *

><p>Aquella tarde se fue en hablar sobre lo que era el mundo, la situación de Near y muchas posibles teorías sobre cómo podrían salvarle, era difícil, obviamente, no podían entrar y sacarlo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.<p>

Pronto llegó la noche y optaron que lo mejor sería descansar, había sido un día tedioso y pedazo por el largo viaje así que no podían pensar del todo bien. Ali y Lidner compartieron el cuarto que tenía dos camas y Mello, sin más opción, tuvo que dormir en el sillón.

_«¿Cómo se supone que le sacaremos de ahí? » _Se preguntó, eran las dos de la mañana y no podía conciliar el sueño, la pregunta seguía yendo y viniendo en cada segundo _«Maldito Kira» _Near estaba atravesando por muchas cosas, suponía, dignas de una pesadilla. Si Kira era capaz de torturar de muchas maneras a las personas "normales" no quería ni pensar lo que le haría al sucesor principal de quien intentó detenerlo y, por si fuera poco, casi lo logra.

Agitó la cabeza, aventando la colcha a un lado y levantándose de golpe, caminó hasta la ventana parar mirar la ciudad. Las calles lucían casi vacías, había algunos jóvenes caminando tranquilamente por la calle e incluso, adultos.

Tomando su chamara, salió de la habitación haciendo el menor ruido posible. Bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a la recepción, esperó que le cuestionaran la razón de salir o que le miraran de manera desconfiada, pero no fue así.

—Bueno días, permítame regalarle este folleto, la ciudad ofrece a tempranas horas —la mujer de la recepción le sonrió, estirándole el susodicho papel.

—Gracias, supongo —Mello lo tomó y salió del lugar, mirando el folleto—. Que estupidez… —murmuró, mirando que el papel enlistaba todo tipo de lugares, desde bares hasta librerías, sí, ahí es donde entraba el concepto de estupidez.

Optando por dejar aquello de lado, se concentró en analizar su alrededor. Tal y como había visto desde la ventana, habían jóvenes saliendo de bares y adultos tomando una caminata como si fueran las diez de la mañana. Sus ojos escanearon cada callejón y esquina que no alcanzaba a ser iluminada por las lámparas, esperaba encontrar algo sospechoso, algo a lo que estaba tan acostumbrado en su infancia en Eslovenia. Pero no pudo encontrar nada.

Sólo se encontraba con rostros alegres y cordiales que le sonreían cuando se cruzaban con su mirada—. Es una pesadillas —se llevó una mano al cabello, intentando apartar la idea que había concebido junto con Ali el día anterior. ¿Cómo podía ser que la gente se dejara llevar de esa manera? Él seguía en su firme pensamiento de que NADIE tenía derecho a decidir sobre quién debería vivir y quién no. Podía decirse que las personas dejadas con vida eran más egoístas, pensando que mientras ellas estén bien, no hay necesidad de preocuparse por los demás. O podía ser que tenían demasiado miedo como para actuar.

Mello volvió a agitar la cabeza, pensar en todo aquello hacía que le doliera, se sentía como aquellos días en donde tenía exámenes en Wammy's. Decidido a dejar todo de lado, caminó de nuevo hacia el hotel, sorprendiéndose al notar que realmente se había alejado bastante.

Después de que la recepcionista le volviera a sonreír y le preguntara cómo había sido su tiempo fuera, Mello volvió a la habitación. Cerró la puerta y estaba dispuesto a volver a su sillón, cuando chocó contra alguien, que resultó ser Ali.

—¡Mello! ¿¡Qué carajo?! —Le gritó, llevándose una mano al pecho.

—¿Yo qué? Venía frente a ti y no pudiste verme —se defendió.

—Pues no te vi —le reprochó, caminando hacia la cocina—. ¿Dónde estabas?

Mello afiló la mirada hacia ella—. Si te quitaras el cabello del ojo, podríamos ahorrar este tipo de tonterías —caminó hasta ella, estirando una mano para apartar el mechón de cabello pero recibiendo un golpe mucho antes de estar cerca de tomarlo.

—Déjame en paz y contéstame —no pasó desapercibido para Mello el ligero temblor en su mano cuando lo apartó.

—Más adelante nos causarás problemas, si no te cortas eso, lo haré yo —Mello esperó recibir alguna contestación, pero ella simplemente se giró y tomó un vaso de agua—. Sólo fui a dar una vuelta, para ver cómo están las cosas.

—¿Descubriste algo nuevo? —Quedó más que claro la manera en que zanjó el tema pero prefirió dejarlo pasar.

—Todo sigue siendo bello y paradisiaco —suspiró—. Espero que mañana pueda conseguir algo más firme.

Ali asintió, tomando el vaso y caminando hacia la puerta—. Claro.

Mello notó que caminó un tanto nerviosa e incluso tropezó con la silla que estaba a su izquierda. Rápidamente desapareció en la obscuridad de su cuarto.

* * *

><p>Ali se pasó el día siguiente hablando con Lidner sobre una posible manera de salvar a Near, la ex miembro de la SPK podía notar la desbordante preocupación que la inundaba cada vez que hablaba sobre él, el miedo e inseguridad de no ser capaz de salvarle.<p>

Mello se había ido desde temprano, alegando que llegaría a las cinco de la tarde, probablemente. Aunque Ali se sentía levemente molesta por sus maneras de "sacar información", le alegraba que Mello estuviese tan comprometido con todo.

—No pensabas que Mello te ayudaría así, ¿verdad? —Lidner preguntó en algún punto en que no encontraron que decir.

—No… aunque sé que tiene algo de bondad oculta dentro de si —suspiró, ganándose la mirada de curiosidad de Lidner—. No es tan malo, simplemente tuvo una vida dura.

—Me parece que todos los que vivían en Wammy's.

—Sí y no, había algunos que llegaron por no haber tenido familia desde un inicio —Ali se alzó de hombros—. Lástima que ese no es mi caso.

Aquella simple frase fue el gatillo, miró sus manos, manchadas de sangre, sintió el dolor punzante en su cuerpo y escuchó los gritos a su alrededor.

_«¡Mamá! ¡Mamá, ayúdame! »_

—¿Ali?

_«¡Duele! ¡Por favor, alguien ayúdeme! »_

—¡Aline! —Lidner le sujetó de los hombros, agitándola levemente.

Su respiración se había agitado, sus ojos parecían no enfocar nada y las manos le temblaban. Lidner la agitó con más fuerza, logrando que ella reaccionara levemente.

—¿L-Lidner? —Preguntó, con la voz temblorosa.

—Sí, tranquila, estas bien —le sonrió suavemente, tomando una taza de té y acercándosela—. Estamos aquí en Tokio, esperando a Mello, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Ali se llevó ambas manos a la cara, apretándosela para repetirse las palabras de Lidner una y otra vez. Odiaba que aquello pasara, odiaba tener que revivir todo eso, deseaba tener a esa persona que siempre tenía la exacta manera para calmarla y hacerla olvidar. Persona que había desaparecido de su lado hacía algunos años.

—He vuelto y traigo cosas demasiado interesantes —Mello entró por la puerta, notando de inmediato que había algo mal.

—No pasa nada, dime que has encontrado —Ali murmuró, sin despegar sus manos.

—¿Algún día confiarás en mí?

—S-Sí… —Mello no esperaba aquella respuesta, la impresión hizo que casi se le escapara una sonrisa de su rostro.

—Te has ganado esta información —Mello le estiró una hoja de color blanco.

Ali tuvo que esperar unos segundo más antes de levantar la cara, con las manos aún temblándole la tomó y leyó—. Creo que ahora sí te has lucido.

**[…]**

—Light… el niño de cabello blanco.

—No es un niño, Misa, tiene veintiún años. ¿Qué hay con él?

Misa asintió levemente, jugando con los dedos de sus manos de manera nerviosa. Había un ligero asomo de preocupación adornándole el rostro—. Está bastante mal.

—¿Por qué razón te preocupa?

—T-Tú quieres convertirlo en tu seguidor, que se dé cuenta de lo mal que estuvo —comenzó, bajando la cabeza levemente—. Si está así de mal… no podrá ayudarte.

—Escucha, Misa, no debes de preocuparte por algo como eso —Light le sonrió levemente—. Todo lo que yo hago, tiene un fin, ¿no confías en mí?

—¡Claro que sí! Es sólo que verlo de esa manera… es duro.

—Cálmate, Misa, todo estará bien.

Misa le devolvió la sonrisa—. Perdona si te molesté —dijo, saliendo de la habitación rápidamente.

—Dios, ¿desea que verifique a dónde se dirige? —Mikami se inclinó delante de él.

—No, en cierta manera, tiene razón —Light suspiró, recargándose completamente en el respaldo de su silla—. Nate está bastante mal y para alguien como ella, es duro ver a alguien así. El hecho de que Nate luzca más como un niño que como un adulto joven, no ayuda demasiado.

Mikami asintió levemente, caminando hasta el escritorio y tomando los papeleas que Light había dejado.

—De cualquier manera, Mikami, a quien debería vigilar es a ti —Light disfrutó la mirada de pavor que causó en su segunda mano—. La última ama de llaves resultó ser una molestia que debí de elimina.

—¡Lo siento, Dios! —Mikami se arrodilló frente a él—. Prometo encontrar a alguien lo más pronto posible.

—No hace falta, esos papeles que has tomado son las últimas chicas que se han postulado y que me faltan por entrevistar —Light le restó importancia con un gesto.

—Lamento mi falla, Dios…

—Más te vale no fallar de nueva cuenta. Por ahora, debemos de ir a la siguiente entrevista —Light se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta—. Dime el nombre de la siguiente.

—Aline Evans.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Chan, chan, chan)<strong>_**, algo así, no lo esperaban, ¿verdad?**

**No revelaré el plan que han ideado Ali y Mello hasta que el plan ya se haya llevado acaba, sí, soy mala. Verán que se viene algo bueno, ¿qué querrán lograr convirtiéndola en ama de llaves?**

**Con respecto a los pensamientos de Mello, quise plasmar que la civilización es egoísta, sólo pensando en su propio beneficio y comodidad, demasiado cómodos como para preocuparse por lo que pasa detrás.**

**Misa es muy manipulable, sí, pero también tiene un lado humano, la vemos preocupada por Near y bueno, incluso cuestionó a Light.**

**Sobre Ali, se vio un recuerdo bastante traumático que tendrá otros toques, sí, la persona que siempre hallaba la manera de hacerla sentir mejor, es el pequeño albino.**

**Bien, me voy a dormir ._. Son las 3:25 y ya tengo bastante sueño y frío .**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

_**Sayone!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>19 de Diciembre del 2014<strong>_


	9. Inestabilidad

_**(¡Perdonen la tardanza!)**_**Pareceré disco rayado pero… me enfermé, feamente y me fue imposible hacer todo lo que quería u.u**

**Lawliet: Oh no te preocupes, me alegra mucho que estés aquí «3 Entiendo tu estado yandere, Mello es demasiado hermoso como para que ande saliendo por ahí con cualquier tipeja e.e Mínimo sirvió, sería peor que sólo usara a Mello. Hoho, pronto se sabrá del pasado de mi pobre chica, sí, es un tanto delicada su infancia y ya veremos cómo influye Near en todo esto. Gracias n.n**

**Tsuyu: Oh me encanta la profundidad de tus comentarios, siempre tan acertados. En efecto, ese mundo está muy trasformando y seguramente, muchos ni siquiera se detienen a pensar en el trasfondo de todo, triste situación en verdad. Ho, verás que pasa con Ali y sus recuerdos. Es misteriosa porque no le gusta abrirse con las personas, en la única que confía plenamente, no está a su lado así que es de entenderse. ¡No llores! Con respecto a Near, haciendo cálculos y cuentas, más o menos anda por esa edad, cuando termina Death Note, tiene 19-20, más un año que pasó para la "transformación" 21, por eso Mello tiene 23 y Ali 20 **_**(Piensa en todo). **_**Eso es lo más bonito de Near, que parece un niño pequeño sin importar cuántos años tenga, aún así, la madurez la mostraré en su personalidad mucho más adelante, sin mencionar que Ali tiene una personalidad más diferente cuando esté con él, verás. Pues sí, ha sufrido mucho el pobre pequeño. ¡Tienes razón! Light no es un dios ni por error, es demasiado ególatra como para anteponer lo que alguien necesita a lo que él dice. Y sí, matando a los demás, no sirve de nada tu "sentido de justicia" Pienso lo mismo, se desvió, empezó bien pero terminó yéndose muy al fondo. Y lo de su apellido, oh es dulce, dulce, puedo burlarme de él por algo canon. Mikami… ese sí un cómo ayudarlo. Hoho, verás que pasa con la querida Aline en este tiempo~ No te atragantes D: ¡Muerte a Takada! Te apoyo y llevaría mil pancartas por la ciudad diciendo eso «3**

**Zachy: ¡Vaya hermosa sorpresa! «3 Zachy, Z, Tk, me alegra mucho, mucho tenerlas por acá también. **_**(¿Algo que les impedía entrar?), **_**Oh, me halaga mucho que piensen eso de mí, me esmero mucho en ellos y es de lo más gratificante saber que gustan. Exacto, he ahí la gran diferencia entre ellos dos, Emily se haría fuerte por Near, Mello y Matt, mientras que Ali ya tiene una personalidad fuerte **_**(Además de que no se lleva del todo bien con Mello)**_**, pero ahí van. Quise enmarcar bien que Ali es una joven de 20 años con pasado traumático que le ha fortalecido y que, en sí, sólo ha tenido un pilar completamente fuerte, pilar que desapareció y la dejó un tanto perdida, mientras que Emily aún es una adolescente de 16 años que, a pesar de tener un pasado duro, ha tenido cuatro pilares que la hicieron tomarse las cosas más tranquilas y que, por si fuera poco, siguen con ella **_**(bueno, no todos ._.), **_**eso. La manera de crecer, les ha dado personalidades diferentes~ El pobre de Near, ahí va, aunque está un poquitín más mal. Yo sería feliz con un equipo de rescate así «3 Mello es precioso, Lidner es inteligente y fuerte y Ali, bueno, Ali es la estabilidad. Mello, oh Mello, seguiré renegando de su muerte hasta el fin de los tiempos… créeme que es una tortura también el no poder traer a Matt. ¡No se maten! No me hacen sentir mal, me gusta que me comenten todo lo que piensan, me ayuda bastante. Zachy, eso fue muy profundo, tienes toda la razón, un paraíso formado de esa forma no vale la pena u.u También entro en discordancia sobre el tema de la pena de muerte, a veces me pongo en lugar de unos y pienso que es justo y otras no, es delicado. Estoy viendo la maduración de TK y es imponente o.o Lo de Wammy's me dolió, más que nada por Roger… pobres, no lo merecían y, ¡no sabes cómo me emociona! El que todas las emociones que intento transmitir aquí te hagan pensar en todo esto, es gratificante «3 Tienes toda la razón, Misa era buena, lástima que encontró la luz equivocada «/3 Muchas gracias por tus palabras tan profundas y bellas, significan mucho para mí, espero poder recibiéndolos.**

**Akina: Entra en terrenos peligrosos, peligrosos. Su intriga llegará al fin en unos cuantos capítulos, bueno, no de golpe pero sí se revelará un poco más. A mi tampoco me gusta que se metan con el bello Mello peeero, sirvió y bastante~ Sí, mi bebé está mal, desgraciadamente, aquí se ve un poco más. ¡Te deseo lo mejor! Avísame cuando publiques un libro que lo estaré leyendo ^^Haha espero se descongelen tus ideas y puedas seguir escribiendo.**

**Natwasauski: ¡Gracias! Te agradezco bastante el que comentes, es bastante gratificante recibir reviews y motiva bastante, ojalá se pudiera tener más n.n Haha disculpa, pero en los otros dos fic están en plan de hermanos y así se quedarán xD**

**Ahora sí me extendí con esto, perdón Pero a veces no puedo enviar mensajes para contestar los reviews, por eso contesto en el mero fic u.u**

_**(Enjoy!)**_

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo IX: Inestabilidad.<span>

—Bien, acompáñame. —Light caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a una pequeña puerta de color blanco, después de dar dos ligeros golpes en ella, se abrió, mostrando a un hombre de estatura alta y lentes obscuros.

—Dios Kira, se encuentra lista —dijo, haciendo una leve reverencia ante él.

—Déjanos solos —dijo, abriendo la puerta y entrando a la pequeña habitación—. Buenas tardes.

La chica que hasta ese momento había estado sentada frente al escritorio en la sala, se levantó e inclinó delante de él, su cabello rojo caía a los lados de su rostro—. Dios…

—¿Te encuentras bien? Puedo ver que tiemblas.

—Mis más sinceras disculpas, el hecho de tenerlo delante es un honor para mí, un sueño convertido en realidad —dijo con un tono de voz entusiasmado.

—Puedes volver a sentarte —contestó con tono arrogante, disfrutaba en demasía de aquellas muestras de enajenación—. Dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Aline Evans, Dios.

—¿Por qué piensas que puedes quedarte con el cargo, Aline?

—Soy muy dedicada a mi trabajo, sé hacer todo tipo de labores domésticas, incluso cocinar —comenzó, manteniendo la cabeza ligeramente inclinada a modo de respeto—. Procuro hacer todo de manera rápida, siempre cuidando que todo quede perfectamente bien.

—Suena bastante prometedor, pocas son las que hablan con tal grado de convicción —asintió, mirando a Mikami que seguía mirándola—. Dime, Aline, corre un famoso dicho popular que dicta que: quien mucho abarca, poco aprieta, ¿es tu caso?

—Claro que no, Dios. Mi convicción es dar lo mejor de mí para servirle, asegurarme de nunca defraudarlo.

—Bien, existe un grupo de personas que tengo como "invitados" aquí, la anterior ama de llaves entró en una especie de crisis por tener que encargarse de ellos, razón por la cual la he enviado a descansar para que se reponga.

_«Despreciable.» _Pensó, sabiendo que ese descanso, significaba muerte.

—¿Qué puedes decirme para eso?

—Puedo encargarme, Dios. Actuaré y realizaré todas las acciones dictadas por usted, puedo manejar situaciones de fuerte estrés.

—Me gustaría que diésemos una vuelta, quiero comprobar algo —dijo poniéndose de pie—. Sígueme, por favor.

Ali se levantó y esperó hasta que Light pasara para empezar a caminar tras él, Mikami se colocó tras ella, siguiéndola de cerca. Comenzaron a caminar por los amplios pasillos que conformaban la mansión que el "humilde" Dios se había hecho para él, Ali comenzaba a sentir una punzada en el estómago pero logró ocultarlo.

—Aquí es, de ellos tendrías que encargarte —le abrió la puerta, haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar.

Ali entró con paso seguro a la habitación, lo primero que sus ojos captaron fueron a dos personas de aspecto decaído y enfermizo, uno de ellos lucía más joven que el otro. Ambos la miraron de arriba abajo, probablemente intentando descifrar si era alguien con Kira o contra Kira. Sus ojos siguieron paseándose por la habitación hasta caer en un bulto en una de las esquinas, el avistamiento le hizo sentir una punzada demasiado fuerte en la cabeza y pecho, siendo a penas capaz de disimular con un gesto de la mano.

—Puedo encargarme, Dios.

Light sonrió, mirando por unos segundos a Mikami y después devolviendo la mirada a Ali—. Muy bien, creo que es todo, volvamos.

Ali clavo la mirada en el bulto por unos segundos más antes de dar media vuelta y seguir a Light, sintiendo que los de la policía le miraban con un cierto toque de desagrado.

El resto de la entrevista fue un tanto sin sentido, Light preguntó acerca de su pasado en el orfanato y unas preguntas más acerca de lo que sabía cocinar, las cuales, Ali respondió con rapidez—. Te llamaremos hoy en la tarde para saber mi decisión.

—Gracias, Dios, ha sido todo un honor el que me haya dado la oportunidad de venir —dijo, poniéndose de pie e inclinándose frente a él.

Mikami permaneció mirándola hasta que su silueta desapareció por el corredor, la risa de Light le hizo devolver la mirada hacia ella—. ¿Sucede algo Dios?

—No, es el hecho de la ingenuidad de las personas. Creo que ella ha sido la mejor.

—¿Dios?

—¿La has observado al entrar a la habitación? —Después de que Mikami asintió, continuó—. Todas las anteriores, han sufrido una leve alteración en su comportamiento, se notan más nerviosas y menos decididas después de ver aquello. Ella no, es la primera que continua hablando con la misma convicción.

—Parece estar calificada para el empleo, Dios.

* * *

><p>Por otra parte, Ali caminaba con rapidez por las calles, mantenía la mirada agachada y evitaba chocar contra alguien o algo. Su andar era nervioso y la manera en que respiraba era un tanto agitada. Su cabello se removía por el aire que ella misma hacia chocar contra su rostro, haciendo que faltara poco para descubrirle el ojo.<p>

Finalmente llegó al hotel donde había estado quedándose, sonriendo forzadamente a la recepcionista, subió las escaleras rápidamente y en un movimiento fluido, se introdujo en la habitación.

—Hey, niña, ¿cómo ha ido? —Mello era el único que estaba ahí, al verla, se levantó y acercó—. Hey, ¿estás bien?

Ali no contestó, simplemente caminó hasta él y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho—. Mello… —murmuró.

—¡No estoy para juegos! Dime qué ha pasado —contestó, un tanto alterado por su manera de actuar y un tanto confundido por no saber cómo reaccionar.

—Está muy mal, Mello… muy mal —su voz se quebró, haciendo que Mello apoyara sus manos sobre sus hombros.

—¿Lo has visto? ¿Cómo…?

—Ni siquiera estoy segura de que siga vivo… ¡Mello! ¡Tú no viste su estado!

El mayor sentía que la estaba perdiendo, en vez de calmarse, lucía más y más alterada. Él no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo calmarla, ¿cómo había visto a Near? ¿Mal física o psicológicamente?

—No puedo perderlo… no quiero perderlo…

—¡Oye! —Le sacudió más violentamente, haciendo que ella por fin levantara la mirada hacia él—. Si te pones así, lo perderás más rápido de lo que piensas, ¿ganarás algo poniéndote de esta forma? Sólo su muerte, te lo aseguro.

—Pero…

—¡Y una mierda con los peros! Concéntrate y sólo así tendremos la mísera posibilidad de hacer algo.

Ali bajó la cabeza, Mello, por más extraño que le resultase, tenía razón. Debía de mantenerse tranquila para pensar y actuar con claridad, así como había logrado controlarse cuando estuvo frente a él, debía de seguir haciéndolo, era la única manera.

—Apégate al plan y las cosas saldrán como se planearon.

—Me sigues sorprendiendo Mello… —se llevó una mano a la cabeza que le había quedado doliendo—. Nunca pensé que me ayudarías.

—¿Entonces para qué me reviviste?

—Debía de intentarlo… además, tu muerte fue muy injusta —con esto, dio por terminada la conversación, entrando a su cuarto y dejando a Mello con la sensación de que caería al piso en cualquier momento.

* * *

><p>Lidner llegó cuando el sol estaba por ocultarse, traía muchas bolsas llenas de comida y otras con ropa y demás cosas—. Demasiadas personas… —murmuró, dejando las bolsas en el sillón donde Mello seguía sentado, mirando televisión—. ¿Cómo le ha ido a Ali?<p>

—Pues, quedaron en llamarle… Pero regresó bastante alterada —suspiró, haciendo que Lidner se sentara rápidamente a su lado—. Vio a Near y al parecer, el enano no está bien, incluso me dijo que no estaba segura de que siguiera vivo…

—Dios mío —Lidner se llevó una mano al pecho—. ¿Qué más te ha dicho?

—Sólo eso, he logrado calmarla y parece que ya está bien —se dejó caer en el respaldo del sillón—, es cuestión de esperar a ver si la aceptan o no.

—¡Mello! —Ali salió corriendo de la habitación—. Oh, Lidner, has llegado también, perfecto.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te está dando otro ataque?

—Muy gracioso —le miró acusadoramente—. Me han llamado, me aceptaron, empezaré a trabajar mañana —sonrió con orgullo.

—Vamos en la dirección correcta —Lidner sonrió maternalmente—. Debes de tener mucho cuidado, Ali.

—Lo haré, no debes de preocuparte.

**[…]**

Ali tocó a la puerta dónde los guardias de la entrada la habían indicado, a los pocos segundo, Mikami abrió, observándola en detalle antes de permitirle pasar.

—Dios, debo de agradecerle la oportunidad tan maravillosa que me ha dado —dijo, hincándose delante de él e inclinando la cabeza—. Prometo dar todo de mí y no fallarle.

—Muy bien, eso espero —dijo con el tono de voz un tanto autoritario—. Tu uniforme está en la habitación de enfrente, prepárate y vuelve para que Mikami te diga que hacer.

Ali asintió, poniéndose de pie camino hasta la habitación donde le habían señalado, en efecto, habían un par de prendas sobre una cama. Suspirando, caminó hasta ella y la extendió, era un tanto extraña, pero no podía decir nada. Asegurándose de que nadie había ahí, se colocó la indumentaria completa.

El uniforme constaba de una falda negra muy parecida a una escolar, con una blusa gris larga y amplia que tenía un listón café obscuro en el cuello de la blusa, un par de calcetas largas a rayas que iban desde sus pies hasta arriba de las rodillas y un par de zapatillas rojas de tacón bajo.

Un suspiro de pesadez abandonó sus labios, era obvio que el uniforme tenía más fines estéticos que para algo más, las largas y amplias mangas resultarían más bien molestas al momento de hacer labores cotidianos, la falda era un poco más corta de lo que a ella le gustaría y la forma de los zapatos no era muy recomendable para estar mucho tiempo de pie o caminando.

—Estoy lista —murmuró una vez había salido de la habitación e inclinando la cabeza frente a Mikami, quien dio la vuelta para mirarla.

—Recógete el cabello, Dios te ha dejado un parche para que ocultes lo que quieras ocultar.

Ali se encogió levemente, ahí se veía la diferencia entre Light y Mello, mientras que uno había notado que había algo mal con su estilo de cabello, el otro pensaba que era simple moda.

—Se lo agradezco —murmuró, volviendo al cuarto y acomodándose el cabello.

—Tu primera tarea será encargarte de los invitados —ordenó, indicándole dónde se encontraba cada sala en aquel lugar—. Hay uno en específico que necesita más cuidado, su estado es levemente más delicado que el resto.

_«Near…» _Sabía a quién se refería y con cada segundo deseaba ir con él.

—Repórtate a las nueve de la noche cuando termines.

Ali comenzó a moverse con rapidez por los pasillos, llegando a la cocina y tomando las cosas que le habían indicado, teniendo sólo un objetivo en mente, entró a la habitación donde estaba Near y los que habían quedado del equipo de investigación.

—Tú eres la chica de ayer… —Matsuda murmuró, mirándola atentamente—. ¿Por qué has venido a trabajar aquí?

Obviamente, no contestó, por más que tuviera deseos de agradecerles el haber cuidado de Near en este tiempo, debía de mantenerse en papel para completar el plan con éxito.

—Es su comida —dijo, dejando una charola en la mesa que tenían delante. Tomando una pequeña bandeja con agua y un trapo, caminó hasta dónde el bulto yacía sobre el suelo, sin moverse.

—Yo soy Matsuda…él es Mogi y él es Near…

—¿Qué haces Matsuda?

No hacía falta que le dijeran su nombre, Ali se hincó frente al joven y estiró la mano hasta que sus dedos índice y medio se acomodaron en la pequeña hendidura a lado de la pequeña manzana de Adán que estaba en su cuello—. Está vivo… —murmuró, apretando levemente los ojos y suspirando suavemente. Sin embargo, Near no reaccionó, se mantuvo en su misma posición como si fuera un cadáver tirado en el suelo.

Disimulando sus acciones, volvió a colocar sus dedos mientras que con la otra mano empezaba a limpiar la tierra y sangre seca que habían en su rostro _«Cuarenta latidos por minuto… bradicardia*» _Una sensación fría le invadió el cuerpo completo, no era bueno, nada bueno. Par ano levantar sospechas, comenzó a limpiar su rostro y manos con mayor rapidez, estuvo mucho tiempo haciendo eso, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que se le empezaba a hacer tarde para lo demás.

—¿Cómo te llamas tú? —Matsuda le hizo reaccionar.

—Dios no me ha permitido dar información sobre mi persona, así que les pediré, dejen de hacer preguntas innecesarias —contestó, poniéndose de pie y tomando los platos vacíos.

Con el corazón pendiéndole de un hilo, salió de la habitación, rogando por que el tiempo corriera más rápido y pudiera salir para hablar con Mello sobre la alteración del plan.

**[…]**

—¿De qué te disfrazaste, Ali? —Mello comentó con burla cuando la vio entrar.

—Cállate, es sólo el uniforme que me hacen usar… payaso —cerró la puerta y caminó hasta donde Lidner y el graciosito de mello estaban sentados—. Hay un ligero cambio en el plan… tiene que hacerse pasado mañana.

—¿Por qué razón?

—Near… Near está muy mal, tiene bradicardia y creo que no puede respirar bien… tengo que sacarlo de ahí, no sé qué tan grave pueda estar —apretó las mangas de la blusa.

—Será bastante problemático pero… no parece haber otra solución.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Cómo quedó? Primeramente, es un poco más largo el capítulo <strong>_**(sin contar notas de autor), **_**exacto.**

**Aquí, enmarco un poco más que, lo que realmente saca de estabilidad a Ali, es Near, su debilidad y por quien hace cosas más apresuradas. Vemos que Matsuda vio algo en ella y está interesado, vemos que Kira sigue siendo bastante observador, que Mello fue capaz de sacarla de un estado de conflicto muy fuerte y que Near está en un estado bastante delicado.**

**Para que sepan cómo es el uniforme que trae Ali, busquen imágenes en google "Kagamine Rin Senbonzakura" y verán, tal y como sale ahí, así. Sólo quitando el gorro. Me gustó mucho esa ropa y no sé por qué me imaginé que Kira querría algo así…**

**Espero que les haya gustado y nuevamente pido disculpas por la espera. Por cierto, tengo intenciones de tener corregido este fic y el otro del caso de Los Ángeles corregido y bonito para antes de que termine el año~**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

_**Sayone!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Bracardia: Cuando los latidos por corazón es demasiado bajo. Para Near, los normales serían de 60 - 100 y el tiene 40, algo anda mal.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>28 de Diciembre del 2014<strong>_


	10. En marcha

_**(¿Cómo les va?)**_

**Tsuyu: Te doy la razón, Near es hermoso y es en lo que una se fija «3 Hoho, puse bastante dramatismo en eso y veo que dio resultado. Con que no te desmayes, todo bien~ Pues sí Ali tuvo que actuar de esa manera, figúrate cómo está el resto y el por qué Light lo siente completamente normal, no se le va ni una. Aquí se explica el por qué Mikami no le quita el ojo xD Te seré sincera, no sé por qué pensé inmediatamente en Light, dije él querría algo así y, además, me gustó bastante~ También odio a Light y eso que no has viso realmente cómo está mi pobre bebé… él es peor que Shinigami. Como siempre, tienes toda la razón. Exacto, no se ve siempre y es digno de filmarse, Mello siendo protector debe de ser hermoso ;_; Pero bueno, sí, la pobre sufre mucho sin él y lo que quiero dejar en claro de ambos es que tienen un amor bastante profundo y más allá que apariencias y así, después se verá. También me da cosa el cómo lo llaman pero bueno, feo. Demasiado inhumano pero ya veremos cómo van las cosas en este capítulo. Muchas gracias por todo «3**

**Zachy: A mí también me gustó mucho el traje . Por eso lo he escogido… además de que no sé por qué me recordó a Light. Z, mejor no mueras, nunca te obligaría a usar algo así… Yo tengo veinte años igual y me gustó, me quedé en los cuatro igual (?) **_**(no lo dudo) ¬¬ **_**Lo de Near, tienes razón… no se sabe que tan mal. Ali también estuvo por desmayarse, sólo su convicción por salvarle la mantiene levemente equilibrada. Su pasado se verá y es trágico en un modo tanto diferente. Te entiendo, Zachy, eres sensible para algunas cosas pero para otras, no se siento lo mismo o bueno, así me pasa. Es de las cosas que Ali debe aguantar por su trabajo y vaya que le molesta, sólo que no lo ha expresado por completo. Hey, buena comparación entre esos dos, ambos despreciables y odiables, sería bastante bueno que se mataran entre sí, ¡quémense! También adoro a Mello, es besho, besho (?) Tienes razón, sus dos personalidades son muy fuertes y chocan, como siempre, cuesta trabajo que se acepten dos iguales pero hacen su esfuerzo por arreglárselas, al final, aprecian la ayuda que se brindan. Lidner es como el agente nivelador en todo esto, se asegura de que no se maten xD ¡Gracias! No me había percatado de ese error **_**(la consciencia de haberlo matado aún te persigue…)**_**, creo que sí ;_; Se me fue el detalle y les agradezco por hacérmelo notar, lo corregiré cuando llegue a él ^^Oh Z, no seas malo, a mí me costó bastante trabajo empezar a corregirlos… Les estoy muy agradecida, realmente, el que les guste mi trabajo significa mucho y es una gran motivación para continuar haciéndolo. Les repito, me encantan sus comentarios, gracias por dejarme uno cada vez «3 Dejen a Zachy, madurar es feo (?) Yo también recordé a mi adorado Ciel pero se verá qué es lo que tiene Ali bajo ese parche en algún momento. ¡Muchas gracias por sus buenos deseos! y espero seguir leyéndolos por mucho, mucho tiempo más.**

**Lawliet: Oh Lawliet, ¡niña querida! ****Espero que ya estés mejor, no puedo ni imaginar el cuánto ha de doler una operación con el frío, de verdad ten muchísimo cuidado para que estés bien «3 Más duro de lo que piensas, la pobre sufre bastante y le cuesta demasiado trabajo no poder ayudarlo, aquí se verá cuán mal está…A Light, lo odio demasiado e.e Muchas gracias por tus palabras, sabes cuánto las aprecio.**

**Yukki: ¡Bienvenida! Me da mucho gusto leer que te ha gustado y me alegro mucho más de tenerte comentando. Me inspira mucho que hayas leído todo de un golpe y que te haya agradado. Le he echado un vistazo a tu fic y aunque no he dejado comentario en ese momento, me ha llamado mucho la atención, espera a que lo haga un día de estos~ ¡No te suicides, por favor! **

**Nei: ¡Bienvenida seas también! Muchísimas gracias por comentar, me hace feliz saber que te ha gustado, la verdad. Me alegra que aprecies eso, le pongo bastante atención a estas cosas, me gusta que sea real porque, a pesar de ser fanfiction, las cosas que sí suceden, deben fundamentarse. No te preocupes, no abandono mis historias y aunque a veces llego a atrasarme, jamás las abandono. Por eso no sucede nada. Gracias por tu comentario ^^**

_**(Enjoy!)**_

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo X: En marcha.<span>

Ali tuvo que guardarse para sí misma el nerviosismo que sentía cada que debía estar en la misma habitación que Near. Mikami había estado bastante atento a sus movimientos y sabía que cualquier error podría traer mortales consecuencias. Matsuda seguía preguntándole su nombre cada que podía, haciendo que tuviera que concentrarse en más de dos cosas a la vez.

Mello y Lidner se encargaban de hacer las preparaciones exteriores para dejar fuera cualquier porcentaje de error, no podían fallar, hacerlo significaría la muerte de todos.

—¿Aline, verdad? —Ali se sorprendió de escuchar aquella voz, pero logró ocultarlo—. Necesito pedirte un favor.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarle, señorita Amane? —Se giró, encarando a la joven que lucía levemente nerviosa.

—Light dijo que tú te estas encargando de los que están en aquella pieza —comenzó, mirando hacia ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie andaba por allí.

—En efecto, me encargo de llevarles alimento y asegurarme de que todo esté en orden —le extrañaba que le preguntara algo así, le hacía preguntarse si era alguna especie de prueba.

—El más joven, el de cabello blanco, ¿podrías decirme cómo se encuentra?

_«¿Por qué Near? »_Ella sabía que Misa tenía un lado más humano que el resto, que su error había sido enamorarse de Light, pero aun así, ¿por qué preguntaba por Near? ¿Por qué específicamente él? Los demás también se encontraban en malas condiciones—. No tengo conocimientos médicos, señorita Amane, pero sé que algunas heridas son importantes. —Quería sonar lo más imparcial y desinteresada posible, no podía arriesgarse.

—¿Me ayudarías a llevarle a un hospital? —Ali estuvo a punto de demostrar sorpresa.

—Señorita, ¿Dios estará de acuerdo? —Preguntó.

—No… Light dice que estará bien y que es manera de fortalecerlo pero, cada vez está más mal… me preocupa, se ve tan frágil.

—Lo siento, señorita, no puedo hacer nada que mi Dios no acepte —por más doloroso que aquello fuera, por más que le hiciera sufrir negar la ayuda a Near, debía de hacerlo… aun si significaba poner en riesgo la vida de él.

—P-Pero, ¿acaso no te preocupa?

_«Más de lo que imaginas»_

—Podría pasarle algo peor, una visita rápida que Light no se dará cuenta podría salvarle.

_«Es lo que haré»_

—¿Qué tal si muere?

_«Moriré yo también»_

—Lo siento, señorita Amane pero no es posible ir en contra de mi Dios.

—Misa, ¿qué estás haciendo? —La voz de Light sonó a sus espaldas, haciendo que Ali suspirara de alivio, de haber accedido, todo estaría perdido.

—¡Light! Le estaba pidiendo que me ayudara a llevar al chico al hospital, cada vez está peor —sus manos temblaron levemente.

—Te lo he explicado muchas veces, Misa, es manera de fortalecerlo —Light contestó con hastío—. No quiero que andes por ahí diciendo tales cosas, mis sirvientes sólo hacen lo que yo diga, no permitiría que actuasen por su cuenta.

—Pero, Light…

—Es suficiente, Misa, no estoy dispuesto a discutir algo que ya hemos aclarado con anterioridad. Ahora, Aline tiene mucho trabajo que hacer y tú la estas distrayendo —sus ojos se clavaron en Ali, quien inclinó la cabeza inmediatamente.

—No debe preocuparse, Dios, terminaré mi trabajo —contestó, tomando el trapo que había estado usando.

—Lamento interrumpirte —Misa murmuró, suspirando pesadamente y saliendo de la habitación.

—Bien hecho, Aline —Light dijo con complacencia antes de salir.

_«Perdóname, Near»_

**[…]**

—¿Hoy lo viste otra vez? —Mello le cuestionó cuando apareció por la puerta, luciendo más cansada que los días anteriores.

—No mucho, Mikami anda detrás de mí, creo que por culpa del ama de llaves anterior —aventando su bolsa en el sillón, caminó hasta la cocina y tomó un vaso de agua.

—¿Qué pasó con la anterior? —Lidner dejó el libro que tenía entre manos a un lado.

—Según me contó un cocinero, entró en un ataque nervioso cuando vio _algo _demasiado fuerte para ella —su mirada se clavó en el vaso.

—¿Algo? ¿Algo de qué? —Mello levantó una ceja, un tanto extrañado.

—No saben a ciencia cierta, unos creen que vio la muerte de una persona cercana, otros que… vio qué le hacía Light a uno de los que tiene encerrados —un nudo en su garganta se formó, algo le decía que tenía más fuerza la segunda opción.

—¿Cómo es la condición de los demás? ¿Están igual que Near? —Lidner notó de inmediato que aquello sonaba bastante desalentador.

—No, pero ha matado a uno, Mogi, me parece —Ali se aclaró la garganta—. Matsuda y Aizawa lucen bastante demacrados e incluso tienen algunas heridas profundas, pero no tan mal como él.

—Desquiciado, me pregunto por qué habrá matado a uno y dejado a los otros —Lidner se llevó una mano a la frente—. Cuando nos venció, mató a todos, sin excepción, ¿ahora por qué no?

—Seguramente es una especie de ataque psicológico —Mello dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás—. Puede que haya empezado con él para torturarlos y romperlos más, y que no haya tenido necesidad de acabar con otro para dejar en claro lo que se proponía.

—Suena bastante como algo que haría él —Ali no quería ni siquiera pensar a quién quería romper pero, tenía una idea bastante clara.

—Tenemos que asegurar el éxito del plan —Lidner se levantó, estirándole una bolsa pequeña.

—Mañana —Ali apretó la bolsa y la guardó en su bolsa—. Apeguémonos a lo planeado.

**[…]**

—Toma siento, Aline —Light caminó con superioridad por la habitación hasta sentarse en la silla tras el gran escritorio de caoba que se encontraba en el centro.

—¿He hecho algo mal, Dios? —Sí se sentía levemente nerviosa, no esperaba que Light la llamara cuando estaba por llegar a la mitad de su día, el que fuera el día de llevar a cabo el plan, no ayudaba en nada.

—Para nada, simplemente quería aclarar algunas cosas —continuó, tomándose su tiempo—. Con respecto a mi invitado más joven, estoy consciente de que su estado está deteriorando rápidamente así que quisiera pedir un favor.

—Lo que sea para ayudarle, Dios.

—Quiero que te aseguras de que se alimente, parece que ha tomado la "inteligente" decisión de morir de inanición —el tono de fastidio y molestia, hizo que Ali sintiera un deseo enorme de golpearlo hasta morir.

—Lo haré, Dios, no debe de preocuparse —contestó, poniéndose de pie e inclinándose delante de él.

—Bien, puedes retirarte —finalizó, girando la silla para darle la espalda.

Ali sintió que su estómago se contraía con violencia mientras caminaba por los pasillos, sentía que por dentro estaba desmoronándose mientras que por fuera, lucía normal y tranquila. El desarrollo del plan y aquella petición quedaban bastante bien pero no quería que sus sentimientos fueran a aflorar. Normalmente ella sólo llevaba la comida, Matsuda o Aizawa eran los que se suponía, debían de alimentar a Near.

—Aline, has venido —la voz de Matsuda le recibió cuando entró por la puerta, esta vez, falló levemente al contener la sorpresa que le causó—. Misa me ha dicho tu nombre.

—Entiendo —contestó con monotonía mientras dejaba la charola para ellos sobre la mesa. Tomando el plato de sopa, se hincó un lado de Near y apartó las cadenas que lo mantenían sujeto a la pared y lo jaló para sentarlo.

—D-Déjame… —Vino el murmullo entrecortado de aquellos labios pálidos y resecos.

—¿Lo alimentarás tú? —La voz de Matsuda sonó levemente entusiasmada, Aline comenzaba a creer que él podía ver algo diferente en ella.

—Dios me lo ha pedido —contestó, mordiéndose el labio cuando Near intentó apartarla con un débil empujón.

—Ya veo… —el tono de decepción fue apreciable en su voz.

—Por favor, Near… come esto —susurró, dándole apoyo con su mano, llevó la cuchara hasta sus labios pero Near los mantuvo cerrados—. Por favor, cómelo.

Era demasiado doloroso el tener que actuar de esta manera con él, dado que Near no parecía reconocerla, estaba tomando sus acciones como agresiones, como si ella fuera una más del equipo de Kira que tenía el propósito de hacerlo sufrir.

—S-Suéltame —aquello sólo incrementaba su dolor.

Con las manos levemente temblorosas, apretó su mandíbula inferior, haciendo que la abriera levemente, teniendo cuidado, vació el líquido en su boca. Near intentó escupirlo inmediatamente pero Ali logró cerrar su boca antes que lo lograra.

—Sé un poco más cuidadosa y comerá aunque sea un poco —El tener la mirada atenta de Matsuda no ayudaba en nada.

—Permítanme hacer mi trabajo —remarcando sus palabras continuó con aquella dolorosa y casi imposible tarea.

Cuando tenía menos de la mitad del plato, Ali dejó a Near, lo acomodó con cuidado en el suelo, el albino parecía estar bastante alterado para ese momento pero parecía ser su estado natural.

—Gracias por alimentarlo —Matsuda seguía insistiendo, ¿por qué?

Ali no contestó, tomó las charolas vacías y salió de la habitación, mientras más lejos pasara de ellos, mejor, cuando se encontró alejado de todo, sacó su celular y marcó un número nerviosamente—. Mello… no estoy segura.

«Déjate de tonterías y continúa, es la única oportunidad que tenemos»

—Ya sé, pero hoy está peor, ¿qué tal si algo sale mal?

«Sigue de pesimista Evans y te juro que te partirte la cabeza aunque seas mujer»

Ali colgó, el sentimiento de inseguridad no la abandonaba y temía que su peor pesadilla se volviera realidad. Apretando el teléfono entre manos, caminó de vuelta a la casa y empezó a trabajar en sus tareas restantes.

* * *

><p>Cuando el reloj marcaba las ocho cuarenta y cinco de la noche, Ali caminó hasta la oficina de Light. Mikami también estaba ahí y ella alcanzó a escuchar un "él no está bien" antes de que callara.<p>

—Dios, he terminado con mis deberes y me pregunto si desea algo más de mí —dijo en tono tranquilo.

—No, todo se encuentra en orden, puedes retirarte —Light lucía diferente, como si estuviese aburrido o esperando por algo—. Por cierto, Aline, las últimas dos semanas del año estaré fuera y nadie permanecerá aquí, por lo que puedes disponer de ese tiempo para ti.

—Gracias Dios, es usted muy noble.

—Sólo recuerda que no tolero la impuntualidad, recuerda tu ora de entrada después de ese tiempo.

—Así será.

La joven estaba por irse cuando unos pasos apurados irrumpieron el silencio, la puerta se abrió de golpe y Misa entró con el rostro marcado por lágrimas—. ¡Light! —Gritó, corriendo hacia el mencionado y colgándose de su cuello.

—Misa, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿A qué debo este comportamiento tan desequilibrado de tu parte?

—El chico, Light, el chico de cabello blanco… ¡Está muerto!

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Oh vaya…) <strong>_**Ejém, ¿qué ha pasado aquí?… ni yo me creo haber escrito esas últimas palabras.**

**¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué fregado le sucedió a Near?**

**Vemos que Misa aún tiene un lado humano y, sobre todo, que ha sido ella la que ha dado la noticia final. Vemos el por qué Mikami no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Ali y, también, que Matsuda es muy insistente y cuando ve algo en alguien, lo quiere descubrir **_**(aunque resulta bastante imprudente…). **_**Pues sí, típico de él.**

**Espero que no quieran asesinarme y no olviden dejar su comentario con su valiosa opinión «3**

**¡Nos leemos pronto! Espero que hayan tenido una feliz Navidad y que este año sea de lo más próspero para todos.**

_**Sayone!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>4 de Enero del 2014<strong>_


End file.
